staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Czerwca 2006
TVP 1 06.05 Ile jest życia (5/12): Kiepskie szczęście - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, i wyk. Janusz Bukowski, Jerzy Moes 07.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 07.55 Był taki dzień: 18 czerwca - felieton 08.00 Moliki książkowe, czyli co czytać dziecku - program dla dzieci 08.10 Domisie: Kolorowe kredki - program dla dzieci 08.40 89 PLUS - magazyn nie tylko dla harcerzy 08.55 Teleranek - program dla dzieci 09.25 Program dla młodzieży 09.55 Mąż swojej żony - komedia, Polska 1961, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Bronisław Pawlik, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Gołas 11.25 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 11.55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki 12.00 Anioł Pański - modlitwa 12.15 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Krótki dzień pracy - dramat polityczny, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Wacław Ulewicz, Lech Grzmociński, Elżbieta Kijowska, Tadeusz Bartosik 14.25 Bez Radomskiego Czerwca nie .byłoby Sierpnia '80 - transmisja 15.55 Kobiety 76 - Radom - film dokumentalny, Polska 2006, reż. Maciej Bodasiński 16.25 Siła futbolu - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Miłość na antypodach (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Linda Evans, Jack Thompson, Jason Robards, Judy Morris 19.00 Wieczorynka: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka (16): Życzenie misia - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.10 Zakochana Jedynka: Żony Hollywoodu: nowe pokolenie - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 2003, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Melissa Gilbert, Robin Givens, Dorian Harewood 20.11 MŚ w piłce nożnej 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału 21.50 Królowie przeklęci (215): Zamordowana królowa - serial historyczny, Francja/Włochy, reż. Josee Dayan, vJyk. Philippe Torreton, Jeanne Moreali, Tcheky Karyo. Gerard Depardieu 23.35 Wiadomości mundialowe 23.45 Noc kibica: MŚ w piłce nożnej 2006 00.15 Kolekcja kinomana: Czarna plaża - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Polska/Portugalia/Szwajcaria 2001. reż. Michel Piccoli, wyk. Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Dominique Blanc. Jade Fortineau, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska .. 02.05 Był taki dzień: 25 czerwca - felieton 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.40 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 05.45 Film dla nieslyszących: Lokatorzy (39): Grypa gigant - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Marek Siudym, Ewa Szyku Iska, Agnieszka Michalska, Michał Lesień 06.10 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (40): Siła charakteru - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Marek Siudym, Ewa Szykulska, Agnieszka Michalska, Michał Lesień 06.40 Smak Europy - reportaż 06.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Lis Leon (20): W samo południe do Yumy - serial animowany, Polska 07.00 Złotopolscy (781): Poza zasięgiem - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Paweł Wawrzecki, Magdalena Stużyńska-Brauer, Ewa Ziętek, Andrzej Nejman (powt.) 07.30 M jak miłość (425) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Upowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Małgorzata Pieńkowska (powt.) 08.20 Zacisze gwiazd: Ewa Błaszczyk 08.50 MŚ w piłce nożnej 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału 10.10 10 lat mniej 2 (6) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 10.40 Ostoja - magazyn łowiecki 11.10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Tajski smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.45 Gwiazdy w południe: Siedmiu wspaniałych nadjeżdża - western, USA 1972, reż. George McCowan, wyk. Lee Van Stefanie Powers, Michael Callan, Mariette Hartley 13.25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (20) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Kinga Lewińska, wyk. Wojciech Malajkat. Magdalena Wójcik, Maciej Stolarczyk, Sławomir Pacek 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (784): Taca grubasa - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.10 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - finał (2) - koncert 16.10 Loch Ness - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1996, reż. John Henderson, wyk. Harris Yalin, Harris Yulin, lan Holm, Joely Richardson, Ted Danson 16.11 MŚ w piłce nożnej 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Biało-czerwoni - magazyn 19.05 Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej - Spotkajmy się mimo wszystko 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Europa zrelaksowana - program rozrywkowy 21.10 Duże dzieci - talk show 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Prognoza pogody dla alergików 22.35 Losowanie konkursu interaktywnego 22.40 Na początku był Radom - reportaż 22.55 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 23:25 Uroczysty koncert poświęcony misjom zagranicznym i ich darczyńcom 00.45 Ogród sztuk: Idylla - magazyn kulturalny 01.10 Patrzę na Ciebie Marysiu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Łukasz Barczyk, wyk. Maja Ostaszewska, Michał Bukowski, Redbad Klynstra, Dorota Landowska 02.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (269, 270) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Król szamanów (36) - serial animowany 08.00 Power Rangers (520) - serial SF 08.30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (22) - serial dokumentalny. Wielka Brytania 09.30 Słoneczny patrol (231) - serial przygodowy, USA, wyk. David Hasseihoff, Brooke Burns, Jason Brooks, Jason loane 10.30 Długa droga do domu - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Phillip Barsos, wyk. Mimi Rogers, Bruce Davison, Jesse Bradford, Tom Bower 12.10 Mały mistrz - film obyczajowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2000, reż. John Hay, wyk. Gina McKee, Lewis McKenzie, Ben Miller, Robert Carlyle 14.20 Ziemskie namiętności - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. James Lapine, wyk. Elisabeth Moss, Step hen Dorff, Susan Sarandon, William Duell 16.30 Studio piłkarskie Mistrzostw Świata 17.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (232): Straszliwa świadomość przemijania - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Maryla Rodowicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Sergiusz Żymełka 20.30 Studio piłkarskie Mistrzostw Świata 21.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.05 Mistrzostwa FIFA 2006 - magazyn sportowy 01.05 Magazyn sportowy 03.05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.35 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Miejsce na cmentarzu - serial komediowy odc. 12/15 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:25 Mieć szesnaście lat - film familijny reż. Steve Purcell, wyk. Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Alexandra Picatto, Shelley Malil 2002 13:25 Wiedźmy - film fantasy reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Anjelica Huston, Mai Zetterling, Jasen Fisher, Rowan Atkinson Wlk. Brytania 1990 15:15 Co za tydzień 15:50 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:20 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 17:20 Niania: Miejsce na cmentarzu - serial komediowy odc. 12/15 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 17:55 Kryminalni: Ucieczka - serial kryminalny odc. 31 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Uwierz w ducha - komediodramat reż. Jerry Zucker, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore, Whoopi Goldberg, Tony Goldwin USA 1990 22:40 Detektyw Monk III - serial kryminalny odc. 1/16 reż. Randall Zisk, USA 2004 23:40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:10 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 01:10 Telesklep 01:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Eurinfo - magazyn informacyjny 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki - magazyn 07:20 Książka dla malucha - magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Kurier - progr. informacyjny 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier sportowy - flesz 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Kurier sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 10:10 Nie tylko Tatry, Magazyn 2006 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Kurier sportowy 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telewizja Regionów - Sielawa Blues 2006, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:50 Robotnicy Cegielskiego, Reportaż 2006 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką - Czytaj z Trójką 35, magazyn o książkach 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Telewizja Regionów - Sielawa Blues 2006, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Kurier sportowy 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Telewizja Regionów - Sielawa Blues 2006, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Gala boksu zawodowego - Hanower 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Program lokalny 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Program lokalny 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela, Magazyn 23:35 Rzeka nadziei - odc. 2, serial przygodowy Francja 1995; reż.: Josee Dayan 00:20 Teleplotki 00:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Portugalia - Holandia 02:30 Kurier 02:50 Studio pogoda 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.15 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 06.40 VIP - program kulturalny 07.05 Pokemon (218, 219) - serial animowany 08.00 Kasa na bank - telet. 09.00 Ara urwis - film przyg., Australia 1998 10.50 Magia cyrku (18) - widowisko 11.55 KINOmaniaK - mag. filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - mag. 13.00 VIP - program kulturalny 13.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14.55 Tam, gdzie ty - komedia romat., USA 2000 15.55 D'Artagnan - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Luksemburg/Wielka Brytania 2001 18.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - kwalifikacje 18.40 Okrążenie toru z Robertem Kubicą - wywiad 18.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - wyścig w Montrealu, live 21.00 Thresold - strategia przetrwania (12) - serial s.f. 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Wilder - film kryminalny, USA 2000 00.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01.00 KINOmaniaK - maazyn filmowy 01.30 VIP - program kulturalny 01.55 Muza.pl - pr. muzyczny 02.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 02.45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/22 USA 2001 06:25 Telesklep 08:25 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:05 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 10:15 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 11:30 Cherokee Kid - western komediowy reż. Paris Barclay, wyk. Sinbad, James Coburn, Gregory Hines, A Martinez USA 1996 13:25 Szpital pod palmami - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/18 USA 14:25 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:25 Wyprawa Robinson - reality show 17:10 Jej alibi - komedia kryminalna reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Tom Selleck, Paulina Porizkova, William Daniels, James Farentino USA 1989 19:10 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial kryminalny odc. 8/10 reż. Sigi Rothemund, Axel Sand, Niemcy 2003 20:10 Adwokat - film sensacyjny reż. Steve Zaillian, wyk. John Travolta, Robert Duvall, Tony Shalhoub, William H. Macy USA 1998 22:30 Brygada - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/15 reż. Aleksei Sidorov, Rosja 2002 23:40 Strach przed ciemnością - horror reż. K.C. Bascombe, wyk. Kevin Zegers, Jesse James, Linda Purl, Rachel Skarsten Kanada 2002 01:20 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:30 Telesklep TV Polonia 06:00 Kto ma tyle wdzięku co ja...Jubileusz Danuty Rinn (2), widowisko muzyczne 1999 /stereo/ 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie, koncert życzeń 2006 /stereo/ 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 354*, serial TVP 2005 /stereo/ 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę 09:00 Ziarno, Magazyn 2005 09:25 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 6 - 26, serial przygodowy Polska,Australia,Chiny 1995 /stereo/ 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha 10:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 741* - Największy kłopot, kiedy kobieta się zakocha, telenowela TVP 2005 /stereo/ 10:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 742* - Czterdzieści siedem szwów, telenowela TVP 2005 /stereo/ 10:50 "Jesteśmy z Gdańska" - II Światowy Zjazd Gdańszczan, Reportaż 2006 11:15 Pamięci Aleksieja Sułtanowa - Sergiusz Rachmaninow - II Koncert c - moll op. 18, magazyn muzyczny 1996 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem, Magazyn 2006 /program na żywo/ 12:00 Anioł Pański /program na żywo/ 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem, Magazyn 2006 /program na żywo/ 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Radomia 14:25 "Bez Radomskiego Czerwca nie byłoby Sierpnia’80", transmisja 2006 /program na żywo/ 15:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 17 - 21* - Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ, serial TVP 1974 17:00 Teleexpress /program na żywo/ 17:25 Zaproszenie - Radomskie peregrynacje* 17:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (15) /stereo/ 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 355*, serial TVP 2005 /stereo/ 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 37 - Przyjaciel gaduła, serial animowany Australia 2000 /stereo/ 19:30 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 19:50 Sport /program na żywo/ 20:05 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 20:10 Oficer - odc. 8* "Towarzysze broni", serial TVP 2004 /stereo/ 21:05 Bezludna wyspa - Mirosław Baka, Cezary Pazura, Borys Szyc /stereo/ 21:55 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Finał - Koncert 1 22:50 Na początku był Radom, Reportaż 2006 23:00 Linia Specjalna - Hanna Gronkiewicz - Waltz-Członek Rady Krajowej PO, Tadeusz Cymański - Z-ca Przewodnic 23:25 Nowa Tradycja - "Żywiołak", koncert 2006 /stereo/ 23:40 Bzik kulturalny, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 355*, serial TVP 2005 /stereo/ 00:50 Ziarno, Magazyn 2005 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 37 - Przyjaciel gaduła, serial animowany Australia 2000 /stereo/ 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficer - odc. 8* "Towarzysze broni", serial TVP 2004 /stereo/ 02:55 Zaproszenie - Radomskie peregrynacje* 03:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 17 - 21* - Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ, serial TVP 1974 04:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Fiński smak (174) 04:40 Salon kresowy - Na obrotowej scenie życia, cykl dokumentalny 2006 05:05 Biografie - Całkiem spora Apokalipsa - Tadeusz Konwicki, film dokumentalny Polska 2002; reż.: Andrzej Titkow 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 05.55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06.00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06.40 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 07.20 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 07.45 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 08.15 Telezakupy 09.15 Don Matteo (32) - serial kryminalny 10.15 Telezakupy 11.00 Knieja - mag. łowiecki 11.30 Program religijny 12.30 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki (8) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2001 13.05 Psie serce (16) - serial obyczajowoy 14.00 Wynalazki, które zmieniły świat (4) - serial dok. 14.40 Perły Toskanii (27) - serial dok, Włochy 2003 15.15 Dymsza i dymszolodzy - film dokumentalny, Polska 16.15 Księga dżungli - film przygodowy, USA 1994 18.25 Don Matteo (72) - serial kryminalny 19.30 Psie serce (18) - serial obyczajowy 20.25 Zabytki w Chinach - tradycje i kultur (10) - serial dok., USA 1998 21.25 Zimna wojna (16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 22.25 Giganci XX wieku - seial dokumentalny 23.30 Morderstwo w Orient Expressie - film kryminalny, USA 2001 01.30 Psie serce (16) - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Co czytać dzieciom? 09:50 Liryka jego życia - Jan Brzechwa, film dokumentalny Polska 1999 10:25 Kolorowe pończochy, film TVP 1960; reż.: Janusz Nasfeter; wyk: Zofia Bodakowska, Helena Grossówna 11:35 Ulica Krokodyli, film animowany Wielka Brytania 1986; reż.: Stephen Quay,Timothy Quay 12:00 Wrony, Film fabularny Polska 1992; reż.: Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk: Karolina Ostrożna, Kasia Szczepanik 13:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:20 Więcej niż fikcja - Opera w służbie rewolucji, film dokumentalny Holandia 2005; reż.: Yan Ting Yuen 14:45 Łódź płynie dalej, film krótkometrażowy TVP 2004; reż.: Kordian Piwowarski; wyk: Bogusław Suszka, Szymon Szurmiej 15:20 Moje miejsce, film krótkometrażowy TVP 2004; wyk: Roman Ślebarski, Maciej Marczewski 15:50 Kompozycje przestrzenne Kobro, film dokumentalny 1971 16:05 Wahadełko, film TVP 1981; reż.: Filip Bajon; wyk: Janusz Gajos, Dorota Stalińska 17:00 Studio Kultura /cz.1/ 17:10 Miasto z wyrokiem. Protest, cykl dokumentalny Polska 1996; reż.: Wojciech Maciejewski 17:50 Studio Kultura /cz.2/ 18:05 Miasto z wyrokiem. Odwet, cykl dokumentalny Polska 1996; reż.: Wojciech Maciejewski 18:55 Studio Kultura /cz.3/ 19:10 Miasto z wyrokiem. Skaza, cykl dokumentalny Polska 1997; reż.: Wojciech Maciejewski 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Radom i Ursus 30 lat później 21:00 Krótki dzień pracy, dramat Polska 1981; reż.: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Wacław Ulewicz, Lech Grzmociński 22:15 25 Laboratorium - Laborka, koncert 1996; wyk: Janusz Grzywacz, Marek Stryszowski 23:00 Nocny Stróż odc. 19, program publicystyczny 2006 23:35 Strefa alternatywna - Noc Artystów - Sędzia Główny, magazyn performance 2005 00:35 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Ursynowska Specgrupa od Rozwałki 1, antologia komiksu 2006 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Voo Voo i przyjaciele w Kamieniołomach, koncert 1995 01:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 7.00 Prognoza pogody 7.05 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (38/52) - serial anim. 7.35 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 8.00 Telezakupy 9.35 Czynnik PSI (47/88) - serial sf 10.30 Pogoda 10.40 Łowca (22-ost) - serial sensacyjny 11.30 Autoklub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.00 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Akwanauci (10/46) - serial dokumentalny USA 1999 12.50 Buon Appetito! - program kulinarny 13.20 Słuchaj serca - film obyczajowy USA 1994 15.05 Plusy dodatnie, minusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 15.55 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 16.35 Pogoda 16.45 Miłość w płatkach śniegu - komedia USA 1999 18.35 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. Australia 2003 19.25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (38/52) - serial anim. 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Mili faceci sypiają sami - komedia romantyczna USA 1999 21.50 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (68/72) - serial kryminalny 22.40 Pogoda 23.00 Sztuka zabijania - thriller USA 1999 0.35 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. Australia 2003 0.50 Zabójczy seks - erotyczny USA 2001 2.30 Rybia nocka ALE KINO 08:00 Skradziona kolekcja - komedia kryminalna reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Izabella Dziarska, Elżbieta Starostecka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Stefan Friedman Polska 1979 09:35 Śmiertelna sprawa - film sensacyjny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Maximilian Schell, Simone Signoret, James Mason, Harriet Andersson Wlk. Brytania 1966 11:30 Czerwona zagłada - dramat szpiegowski reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara, Michael Sarrazin USA/ Rosja/ Wlk. Brytania 1995 13:20 Klient - dramat sensacyjny reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Tommy Lee Jones, Mary-Louise Parker, Anthony LaPaglia, Brad Renfro, Ossie Davis, J.T. Walsh USA 1994 15:20 Złodziej - film obyczajowy reż. Pavel Chukhraj, wyk. Vladimir Mashkov, Yekaterina Rednikova, Misha Filipchuk, Amaliya Mordvinova Rosja/ Francja 1997 17:00 Niebezpieczne związki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Josée Dayan, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Rupert Everett, Nastassja Kinski, Danielle Darrieux Francja/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Jane Fonda - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 ale mocne! Młode strzelby - western reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Terence Stamp, Kiefer Sutherland, Charlie Sheen USA 1988 21:55 Mój dziadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yoichi Higashi, wyk. Bunta Sugawara, Satomi Ishihara, Tadanobu Asano, Mitsuru Hirata Japonia 2003 00:00 Wrota niebios - western reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Christopher Walken, Isabelle Huppert, Sam Waterston USA 1980 03:30 List od Larsa von Triera - film dokumentalny reż. Lionel Boisseau, wyk. Francja 2005 HALLMARK 06:00 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - dramat przyg, USA 1994 07:45 Zaklęty książe - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 09:30 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - biograficzny, USA 1999 11:15 Znad czterech - krym, Kanada 2001 13:00 Córki McLeoda (82) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - dramat przyg, USA 1994 15:45 Zaklęty książe - kom. romantyczna, USA 2001, reż. Allan Arkush 17:30 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - biograf, USA 1999, reż. Andy Wolk 19:15 Córki McLeoda (82) - serial obyczajowy 20:15 Zniewolnienie: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obycz, USA 2000, reż. James Keach 22:00 Wydział kryminalny (8) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Mary Bryant (2-ost.) - obyczajowy, Australia/Wielka Brytania 2005, reż. Peter Andrikidis 00:45 Takie czasy - dramat sens, USA 1998 02:30 Zniewolnienie: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 04:15 Mary Bryant (2-ost.) - obycz, Austalia/Wielka Brytania 2005 KINO POLSKA 07:30 SEANS RADIOWY 08:35 Uwaga znak 1 - anim. 08:40 Tydzień przygód w Afryce (5) - serial anim. 08:50 Zaczarowany ołówek (18) - serial animowany 09:10 Podróż na jeden uśmiech - przygodowy, 1972 10:40 Fantastyczna podróż - animowany, 1979 10:50 Podróż na niby - animowany, 1968 11:20 Smażalnia story - kom. obyczajowa, 1984 12:50 Kraków Kazimierza Wiśniaka - dok, 1998 13:20 SEANS W ILUZJONIE 13:35 Zabawka - dramat obyczajowy, 1933 14:55 Komputery - dok, 1967 15:20 Koniec sezonu na lody - kryminalny, 1987 16:50 Osada na wybrzeżu - film dokumentalny, 1865 17:05 SEANS. POPRAWKA Z HISTORII 17:25 PKF 44A/75 17:40 Miasto z wyrokiem (1/3) - film dokum, 1996 18:20 Miasto z wyrokiem (2/3) - film dokum, 1996 19:05 Miasto z wyrokiem (3-ost.) - film dokum, 1996 20:10 PKF 21B/81 20:20 PKF 23/89 20:30 PKF 25/92 20:45 Na ekranie i na planie (58) - magazyn filmowy, 2006 21:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Robert Gliński 21:15 Niedzielne igraszki - dramat obycz, 1983 22:15 Sił na zamiary - dok. 22:25 Więzień nr 94287 - dok. 22:40 Nr 181970 - dok, 1987 22:50 Ja, żyd - dok. 1987 23:30 żałoba po śmierci Stalina - PKF 11-12/53 00:05 SEANS. GWIAZDA NA HORYZONCIE - Jolanta Fraszyńska EUROPA EUROPA 08:00 Adam i Ewa - komedia romantyczna, Austria/Niemcy 2003, reż. Paul Harather 09:45 Faust - animowany, Czechy/Francja/Wielka Brytania 1994, reż. Jan Svankmajer 11:25 Billy kłamca - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1963, reż. John Schlesinger 13:10 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 13:40 Amulet - krótkometrażowy 13:45 Sekretna obrona - dram. krym, Francja 1998, reż. Jacques Rivette 16:40 Wszystkie stewardesy idą do nieba - komedia obycz, Hiszpania/Argentyna 2002, reż. Daniel Burman 18:20 Faust - animowany, Czechy/Francja/Wielka Brytania 1994, reż. Jan Svankmajer 20:00 Czas żniw - obyczajowy, Rosja 2004, reż. Marina Razbehkina 21:15 Kasyno - dramat krym, USA/Francja 1995, reż. Martin Scorsese 00:15 Pigułki miłości - erot, Francja 1999 01:50 Dziwne zabawy - erot, Francja 2002 03:20 Kasyno - dramat krym, USA/Francja 1995 AXN 06:00 Obrońca (20) 06:50 Władza zwierząt (6) - serial przygodowy 07:35 AXN w akcji: Mundial 2006 (3) - magazyn piłkarski 08:05 Bez pardonu (4) 08:55 Szczury wodne (14) - serial sensacyjny 09:45 Robinsonowie (3) - serial dokum, USA 2004 10:35 Sliders: Piąty wymiar (8) - serial s.f. 11:25 The Amazing Race (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2004 12:20 Herkules (10) 13:10 Star Trek: Enterprise (5) - serial s.f. 14:00 Władca zwierząt (6) - serial przygodowy 14:45 Wyprawa na wyspy Fidżi (4) - serial dokum, USA 2003 15:35 Zagadki z przeszłości (14) - serial przyg. 16:25 Szczury wodne (14) - serial sensacyjny 17:15 Sliders: Piąty wymiar (8) - serial s.f. 18:05 The Amazing Race (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2004 19:05 Star Trek: Enterprise (23) - serial s.f. 20:00 Lost: Zagubieni (22) - serial przygodowy 20:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (5) - serial kryminalny 21:35 Bilet do piekła - kata- stroficzny, Kanada 1999 23:10 Lost: Zagubieni (22) - serial przygodowy 00:00 Robinsonowie (14) - serial dok, USA 2003 01:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych (8) - serial kryminalny POLSAT 2 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja Extra - magazyn reporterów 09:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 10:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 10:45 Pensjonat pod Różą (43) - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Daleko od noszy (78) - serial komediowy 12:30 Z kamerą wśród ludzi - talk-show 13:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:45 Magazyn sportowy 16:30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Interwencja Extra - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:45 Pensjonat pod Różą (43) - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Daleko od noszy (78) - serial komediowy 20:30 Z kamerą wśród ludzi - talk-show 21:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn 21:45 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Doniesienia medyczne 01:00 Adam i Ewa (73) - telenowela 01:25 Samo życie (637) - serial obyczajowy 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (231) - serial komediowy 03:15 Oblicza Ameryki - magazyn turystyczny 04:00 Pierwsza miłość (285) - serial obyczajowy 04:40 Daleko od noszy (26) - serial komediowy 05:10 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 05:35 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (14) - serial obyczajowy TCM 21:00 Poszukiwacze - western, USA 1956, reż. John Ford 23:00 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 - thriller s.f. USA 1984, reż. Peter Hyams 01:00 Z życia VIP-ów - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1963, reż. Anthony Asquith MGM MOVIES 07:20 Triumph Over Disaster: The Hurricane Andrew Story - dramat katastrof, USA 1993 08:55 What Did YOu Do in the War, Daddy? - kom. wojenna, USA 1966 10:50 Trenchcoat in Paradise - krym, USA 1989 12:25 Samaritan: The Mitch Snyder Story - dramat obycz, USA 1986 14:20 The Girl in Black Stockings - dramat krym, USA 1957 15:35 Charlie Chan and the Curse of the ... - komedia sens, USA 1981 17:10 The Witches - komediodramat, Włochy/Francja 1967 19:00 The Favor - komedia romant, USA 1994 20:35 The Medgar Evers Story - dramat biograf, USA 1983 22:00 Mystery Date - kom, USA 1991 23:40 The Good Wife - dram. krym, Australia 1987 01:15 Gothic - horror, Wielka Brytania 1986 HBO 06:30 Bitwa o wyspę skarbów - film familijny reż. Gavin Scott, wyk. Beth Allen, Frank Brown, John Callen, Joseph Moore Nowa Zelandia 2004 08:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Suite Hawana - film dokumentalny reż. Fernando Pérez, wyk. Francisco Cardet, Amanda Gautier Kuba 2003 10:00 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2005 10:25 Migawki z przeszłości - film obyczajowy reż. Rudolf van den Berg, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Julie Christie, Carmen Chaplin, Angela Groothuizen Holandia/ Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2002 11:55 Sprawa Kramerów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Meryl Streep, Jane Alexander, Justin Henry USA 1979 13:40 Cud w Lake Placid - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gavin O'Connor, wyk. Kurt Russell, Patricia Clarkson, Noah Emmerich, Sean McCann USA 2004 15:55 Sierżant Pepper - film obyczajowy reż. Sandra Nettelbeck, wyk. Barbara Auer, Valeria Bertl, Michael Brandner, Oliver Broumis Niemcy/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:30 Medalion - film sensacyjny reż. Gordon Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Lee Evans, Claire Forlani, Julian Sands Hongkong/ USA 2003 19:00 Hellboy - horror reż. Guillermo del Toro, wyk. Ron Perlman, John Hurt, Selma Blair, Rupert Evans USA 2004 21:00 Niedzielna megapremiera Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Lisa Ann Walter USA 2004 22:45 Trawka - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 23:15 Rzeka tajemnic - dramat sensacyjny reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Sean Penn, Kevin Bacon, Laura Linney, Tim Robbins USA 2003 01:30 Fascynacja - thriller reż. Klaus Menzel, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Adam Garcia, Alice Evans, Stuart Wilson Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:10 Maria łaski pełna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joshua Marston, wyk. Catalina Sandino Moreno, Yenny Paola Vega, Virgina Ariza, Johanna Andrea Mora USA/ Kolumbia 2004 04:50 Medalion - film sensacyjny reż. Gordon Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Lee Evans, Claire Forlani, Julian Sands Hongkong/ USA 2003 HBO 2 06:30 Lis na trzech łapach - familijny, Włochy 2001 08:00 Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie - komedia, Czechy/Wielka Brytania 2005 09:30 Radosny dzień - komediodramat, Dania/Wielka Brytania 2004 11:05 Alamo - dramat historyczny, USA 2004 13:20 Na trapezie - dramat obycz, Austria/Luksemburg/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2005 15:00 Porządna kobieta - kom. obycz, Wielka Brytania/Włochy/USA/Luksemburg/Hiszpania 2004 16:30 Lepiej późno niż później - kom, USA 2003 18:35 ścigany przez wszystkich - komedia, Francja 2003, reż. Dennis LaValle 20:00 HBO na stojaka! (146) - program rozrywk. 21:00 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia sens, USA/Austalia 2004, reż. Steven Soderbergh 23:00 Kod nieznany - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy/Rumunia 2000 00:55 Ekipa (6) - serial komediowy 01:20 Epitaflum - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2004 02:50 Suzzie Gold - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2004 04:20 Na planie - mag. CINEMAX 06:00 Klub imperatora - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 07:50 Miejsca w sercu - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984 09:45 Złudne szczęście - obycz, USA 1992 11:30 Ten wielki dzień - komedia romantyczna, Dania 2005 13:05 Szymon mag - obycz, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/USA/Francja/Włochy 1998 14:50 Gra w różowe - obycz, Kanada 2004 16:25 Jedyna miłość - dramat obycz, Jamajka/Norwegia/Wielka Brytania 2003, reż. Don Letts 18:10 Klub imperatora - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Michael Hoffman 20:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera: Wynalazek - thriller s.f. USA 2004, reż. Shane Carruth 21:20 Kawa z gwiazdami (2) - Sylvester Stallone - mag. 22:00 żyć i umrzeć w Los Angeles - sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. William Friedkin 23:55 Porywacze, zapaśnik i papuga - komedia krym, Meksyk 2004 01:40 Dni futbolu - komedia, Hiszpania 2003 03:35 Grzech - kryminalny, USA 2003 05:20 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood (9) - magazyn filmowy CINEMAX 2 06:00 Miss rozbitków - kom. przygodowa, USA 2004 07:30 Stożkogłowi - komedia, USA 1993 09:05 Eks-żona mojego życia - kom. romant, Francja 2004 10:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood - Wesela - magazyn filmowy 11:05 Burza mózgów - s.f. USA 1983 13:00 Pieśń wolności - dramat historyczny, USA 2000 14:55 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood (13) - magazyn filmowy 15:25 Kochan tego chłopna - kom. romant, Kanada 2003, reż. Andrea Dorfman 17:00 Konfitury - komediodramat, Belgia/Szwajcaria 2004, reż. Lieven Debrauwer 18:25 Miss rozbitków - komedia przygodowa, USA 2004, reż. Bryan Michael 20:00 Wybaw nas od Ewy - komedia romantyczna, USA 2003, reż. Gary Hardwick 22:00 życie w trójkącie 3: Facet do towarzystwa - thriller erot, USA 2004, reż. Sylvain White 23:35 Wielki przekręt - komediodramat, USA 2004 01:00 Umrzeć powtórnie - thriller, USA 1991 02:45 Wampiry: Przemiana - horror, USA 2005 04:05 Chora miłość - dramat obycz, USA 1985 CANAL+ 07:30 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 08:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 34 wyk. Japonia 2005 08:35 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana - film dokumentalny reż. Nathaniel Kahn, wyk. Adrien Brody, Johnny Depp, Billy Arrowood, Deepak Chopra USA 2004 10:40 Nat King Cole i jego świat - film dokumentalny reż. Ian A. Hunt, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:15 Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś Polska 1999 14:50 Przygody Lisa Urwisa - film animowany reż. Thierry Schiel, wyk. Luksemburg 2005 16:30 Ostatnia jazda - film sensacyjny reż. Guy Norman Bee, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Will Patton, Fred Ward, Luis Albert Acevedo Jr. USA 2004 18:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 18:50 ??apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 20:00 Premiera Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 22:35 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 22:45 Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dakota Fanning, Marc Anthony, Radha Mitchell USA/ Meksyk 2004 01:15 Senny koszmar - thriller reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Annette Bening, Katie Sagona, Aidan Quinn, Robert Downey Jr. USA 1999 02:55 ??apu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 03:25 Bracia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Susanne Bier, wyk. Connie Nielsen, Ulrich Thomsen, Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Sarah Juel Werner Dania 2004 05:20 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 CANAL+ FILM 07:00 Reakcja łańcuchowa - thriller reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Morgan Freeman, Rachel Weisz, Fred Ward, Kevin Dunn, Brian Cox, Joanna Cassidy USA 1996 08:50 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alain Berbérian, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jean Reno, Caterina Murino, Didier Flamand Francja 2004 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 33 wyk. Japonia 2005 11:30 Honey - film obyczajowy reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Jessica Alba, Lil' Romeo, Mekhi Phifer, David Moscow USA 2003 13:10 Kraksa "Księżniczki Malabaru" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles Legrand, wyk. Jacques Villeret, Jules-Angelo Bigarnet, Michele Laroque, Claude Brasseur Francja 2004 14:45 Tupac - koncert 15:40 Dom Latających Sztyletów - film przygodowy reż. Yimou Zhang, wyk. Takeshi Kaneshiro, Andy Lau, Dandan Song, Ziyi Zhang Chiny/Hongkong 2004 17:40 Noc krótkiego metrażu - KRÓTKA PI??KA - zestaw filmów krótkometrażowych 20:00 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jamie Foxx, Jada Pinkett Smith, Mark Ruffalo USA 2004 22:00 Trzeci - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Hryniak, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Magdalena Cielecka, Jacek Poniedziałek, Edyta Olszówka Polska 2004 23:40 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 02:10 Z piątku na sobotę - komediodramat reż. Tom Barman, wyk. Frank Vercruyssen, Diane De Belder, Natali Broods, Matthias Schoenaerts Belgia 2003 04:15 Wampir w Brooklynie - horror komediowy reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Angela Bassett, Allen Payne, Kadeem Hardison USA 1995 CANAL+ SPORT 07:00 Legenda telewizji - komedia reż. Adam McKay, wyk. Will Ferrell, Christina Applegate, Paul Rudd, Steve Carell USA 2004 08:45 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 09:00 Żużel Grand Prix Danii 12:35 Demony pustyni - film dokumentalny reż. Dearbhla Glynn, wyk. Irlandia 2003 13:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 6/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 14:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 14:15 Koszykówka WNBA: Mecz Minnesota Lynx - New York Liberty 16:20 Piłka nożna Coca-Cola Cup 2006: Reportaż z meczu: Polska - Kostaryka 16:35 Ja, Cezar mały - film familijny reż. Richard Berry, wyk. Jules Sitruk, Maria de Medeiros, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Josephine Berry Francja 2003 18:15 Thunderbirds - film familijny reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Brady Corbet, Bill Paxton, Philip Winchester, Ben Torgersen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 19:50 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 20:00 Wersja ostateczna - thriller SF reż. Omar Naim, wyk. Robin Williams, Mira Sorvino, James Caviezel, Mimi Kuzyk Kanada/ Niemcy 2004 21:40 Obcy wśród nas - dramat kryminalny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Melanie Griffith, John Pankow, Tracy Pollan, Lee Richardson USA 1992 23:30 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 23:45 Siódmy dzień - dramat kryminalny reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Victoria Abril, José Garcia, Juan Diego, José Luis Gómez Hiszpania 2004 01:30 Przekręt doskonały - dramat sensacyjny reż. James Foley, wyk. Edward Burns, Dustin Hoffman, Rachel Weisz, Paul Giamatti USA/ Kanada/ Niemcy 2003 03:10 Blueberry - western reż. Jan Kounen, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Juliette Lewis, Michael Madsen, Hugh O'Conor Francja/ Meksyk/ USA 2004 05:20 Mniejsze niebo - dramat psychologiczny reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1980 EUROSPORT 08:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Gstaad (Szwajcaria) - finał kobiet 09:30 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Gstaad (Szwajcaria) - półfinał mężczyzn 10:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Gstaad (Szwajcaria) - półfinał mężczyzn 12:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w San Marino - 1. przejazd 13:00 Wyścigi supersportów Mistrzostwa Świata w San Marino 14:00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Gstaad (Szwajcaria) - finał mężczyzn 15:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Holandii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 15:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w San Marino - 2. przejazd 16:30 Fight Club: FieLDS K-1 World GP 2006 w Amsterdamie - magazyn sportów walki 18:00 Rugby Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 21 - finał 19:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 20:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 20:45 Sport motorowy Champ Car World Series - Grand Prix Cleveland 22:30 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo Europy w Saint Quentin (Francja) - waga piórkowa: C. Thomas - K. Ketoun 23:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:00 Pool Euro Tour Niemcy 01:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski EUROSPORT 2 11:15 Tenis - Turniej WTA w Eastbourne - finał 12:15 Siatkówka plażowa - Turniej World Tour w Gstaad - półfinał mężczyzn 13:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Turniej World Tour w Gstaad - mecz o 3. miejsce, live 14:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w 's-Hertogenbosch - finał 15:00 Tenis - Turniej WTA w Eastbourne - finał 16:00 Supermoto - Mś w Melku, live 17:00 Karting - Mistrzostwa Europy w Varennes, live 18:00 Sport motorowy - International Rally Challenge - najważniejsze wydarzenia 18:30 Sport motorowy - International GT Open - zawody w Estoril 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Fight Club: FieLDS K-1 World GP 2006 w Las Vegas 21:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Turniej World Tour w Gstaad - finał mężczyzn 22:00 Rzutki - WDF Darts Europe 23:00 World Cup Press Conference - mag. piłkarski POLSAT SPORT 07:00 Sporty walki: Superliga - zawody w Oberhausen 09:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału 11:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Nottingham - finał 16:00 Boks z archiwum - magazyn bokserski 16:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 18:30 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 19:30 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz Atlas Wrocław - Unia Tarnów 22:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 22:30 Prosto z Barsinghausen 23:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału POLSAT SPORT EXTRA 07:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Nottingham - finał 10:00 Strzał w Dziesiątkę 11:00 K.O. TV - mag. bokserski 11:30 Sporty walki - Superliga 14:00 Total Rugby - magazyn 14:30 Gillette World Sport 15:00 Studio Piłkarskich Mistrzostw świata, live 16:25 Przed meczen 1/8 finału 16:30 Studio Piłkarskich Mś 16:40 Przed meczem 1/8 finału - analiza Andrzej Strejlau 16:50 Piłka nożna - Mś - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału: 1B - 2A, live 18:50 Studio Piłkarskich Mistrzostw świata, live 18:55 Analiza meczu 1/8 finału 19:20 Studio Piłkarskich Mś 20:30 Studio Piłkarskich Mś 20:40 Przed meczem 1/8 finału - analiza Andrzej Strejlau 20:50 Piłka nożna - Mś - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału: 1D - 2C, live 22:50 Studio Piłkarskich Mistrzostw świata, live 22:55 Analiza meczu 1/8 finału 23:10 Studio Piłkarskich Mistrzostw świata, live ESPN 14:00 Turniej tenisowy - Wimbledom - Oficjalny film 15:00 Dokument z Wimbledonu - Podwójna radość 16:00 Tenis Australian Open - Finał kobiet 1993 r. - Monica Seles v. Steffi Graf 18:00 Historia tenisa - Nadworny błazen - Mansour Bahrami 18:30 Samo życie - Carlos Delgado @ NY Yankees 19:00 Moto Grand Prix, 2000 - Portugalia, Estoril 20:00 Oficjalny film Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich - Los Angeles (1) - 1984 22:00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Gene Fullmer 23:00 1998 - Klasyka zimowych X Games - Skateborad 00:00 Tenis Australian Open - Finał kobiet 1993 - Monica Seles v. Steffi Graf 02:00 Historia tenisa - Nadworny błazen - Mansour Bahrami 02:30 Samo życie - Carlos Delgado@NY Yankees DSF 06:00 Dauerwerbe- -sendung 06:15 DSF Reportage 06:45 Dauerwerbe- -sendung 08:45 Sportquiz, live 10:30 Internationaler Rallye Report (6) 11:00 Bahn - Talk zur FIFA WM - 2006 13:00 Sportquiz, live 14:30 WM COUNTDOWN 2006 Stars - Bastian Schweinsteiger - Vom Talent zum Titljager 15:00 Wettstar.de - Pferderennen, live 17:30 Tuning TV 18:00 Motorvision - Das Automagazin 19:00 Motorvision - Das Automagazin 20:00 Poker Exklusiv - World Series of Poker (17) 21:00 Poker Exklusiv - World Series of Poker (18) 22:00 Sportquiz, live 00:00 WM - Sport-Clips 00:45 Dauerwerbe- sendung DISCOVERY CHANNEL 06:00 Największe z największych: Podziemny Singapur - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Walizkowe składaki - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl wojskowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta odc. 7 09:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta odc. 8 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 63 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 64 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowy apartament - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Największe z największych: Podziemny Singapur - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Walizkowe składaki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl wojskowy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Superjazda: Foose '69 - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Gwiazdy estrady - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Najszybsze koła świata - USA i Kanada - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Prawdziwy Wersal: Zwycięstwo sztuki nowoczesnej - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Z akt FBI: Bunt w raju 22:00 Świadek jasnowidz: W kręgu wrogów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 O krok od śmierci: Porwanie na polach śmierci - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 01:00 Świat wyścigów: Pojazd podwodny - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 03:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzika broń - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Junior czy senior - serial dokumentalny NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC 08:00 Psie profesje: Nyack, Cinder i Clancy - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Psie profesje: Zoro, Suzy Q i Sven - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Szósty zmysł zwierząt - film dokumentalny 10:00 Pszczoły wojownicy - film dokumentalny 11:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wydry i ich raj - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Zwierzęta z morskiego wybrzeża" - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dzikie sieroty - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:00 W samym środku tornada - film dokumentalny 15:00 Skok w oko cyklonu - film dokumentalny 16:00 Czysta nauka: Gniewne niebo - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Zabójcza ziemia - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Bez śmigła - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zapora Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragedia w kabinie pilota - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Czysta nauka: Superwulkany - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Czysta nauka: Przetrwać katastrofę - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawdziwy Afganistan - film dokumentalny PLANETE 05:45 Opowieści zza siemiu mórz (12, 13-ost.) 06:45 Rok w ogrodzie zoologicznym (1-3/5) 08:15 Skarby arabskiej cywilizacji (2/3) - Fez, spacer przez Medinę 09:10 Boliwia 09:20 Lotnicy (3/5) - Akrobaci 10:20 Przyroda za progiem (4-ost.) - Nocne eskapady popielicy 11:15 Moja muzyka (7, 5/10) 12:05 Eric Clapton - na rozdrożu 13:05 Przyroda za progiem (2/4) - Zając szarak - żarłoczny sprinter 14:00 Manfred Schatz - fascynacja ruchem 14:30 Langston Hughes - światło Harlemu 15:35 W imię koki 16:30 Generał Anders i jego armia 17:30 Koka i kongresman 18:20 Ziemia, planeta cudów (6-ost.) - świat ludzi 19:15 O Japończyku, który ratował żydów 20:45 Lotnicy (4/5) - Obieżyświaty 21:45 Lotnicy (5-ost.) - Obiatywacze 22:45 Od ropy do terroryzmu 23:45 Pewnego dnia pękły mi piersi 00:35 Więźniowie wolności 02:05 Bunt w więzieniu VIASAT HISTORY 06:00 Sekrety Inków (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 07:00 Kryzys sueski - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2004 08:00 Jackie - film dokum, Wielka Brytania 2001 09:00 Droga wzbogacenia się - film dok, USA 2003 10:00 Get Up Stand Up - opowieść o muzyce pop i polityce (2) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 11:00 Nowe oblicze historii (2/3) - film dokumentalny 12:00 Sekrety Inków (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 13:00 Kryzys sueski - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2004 14:00 Jackie - film dokum, Wielka Brytania 2001 15:00 Droga wzbogacenia się - film dok, USA 2003 16:00 Get Up Stand Up - opowieść o muzyce pop i polityce (2) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 17:00 Nowe oblicze historii (2/3) - film dokumentalny 18:00 Sekrety Inków (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 19:00 W Iraku Saddama - serial dokumentalny 20:00 śladami Aleksandra Wielkiego (4) - serial dokum, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. David Wallace 21:00 Bertie i Elizabeth - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2001, reż. Giles Foster 23:00 Nowe oblicze historii (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny ANIMAL PLANET 06:00 Oblicza natury 07:00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt (8) 07:30 Młode i dzikie (8) 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 08:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach (108) 09:00 łowca krokodyli - Krokodyle w mieście 10:00 Małpi biznes (6) 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek - Dobry, zły i zrozpaczony 11:00 Małe zoo walczy! - Skutki huraganów 12:00 Dorastanie ... - Pawiany 13:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze (146) 14:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z - Wojna gangów u lemurów 14:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z - Zmysły skorpionów 15:00 Prawda o wilkach (1, 2) 17:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie (1) 17:30 życie w siodle (2) 18:00 Wielkie morskie przygody (1) 19:00 Równik - Indopacyfik - rady obfitości 20:00 Wielka migracja na sawannie - Ostateczne wyzwanie 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (11) 22:00 Na posterunku 23:00 Walka o przetrwanie - Szybkość 23:30 Ludojady - Wilki 00:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) TRAVEL CHANNEL 08:00 Caprice i jej podróże - Budapeszt 08:30 Wkrótce otwarcie! 09:00 Obieżyświat 10:00 Najciekawsze podróże 11:00 Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej - Orvieto 11:30 Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej - Lido di Jesolo 12:00 Afrykańska wyprawa - Sudan 12:30 Na rozdrożach Afryki - Tunezja 13:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż 13:30 żyłka podróżnicza 14:00 Niesamowite spotkania w podróży 15:00 Travel 2006 15:30 Wkrótce otwarcie! 16:00 Kuchnie świata 17:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż 17:30 Spragniony podróżnik 18:00 Podróże marzeń 18:30 żyłka podróżnicza 19:00 Obieżyświat - Pustkowia Australii 20:00 Obieżyświat - Południowo- -zachodnie USA 21:00 Podróże marzeń - Kanada - Góry Skaliste i Nowy Jork 21:30 Kasyna świata - Kanadyjska stolica 22:00 Afrykańska wyprawa - Dzieci Błękitnego Nilu 22:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż 23:00 Izrael i pustynia Synaj 00:00 Obieżyświat - Syria, Jordania i Liban 01:00 Przewodnik turystyczny - Dubaj DISCOVERY TRAVEL & LIVING 09:00 Z ukrycia 09:55 Słońce, morze i rudzowania - Hiszpania 10:20 Luksusowe rezydencje 10:50 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 11:45 Przygody w dżungli 12:10 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę 12:40 Auckland 13:35 Nad brzegiem morza 14:05 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 15:00 Z ukrycia 15:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania - Hiszpania 16:20 Luksusowe rezydencje 16:50 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 17:45 Przygody w dżungli 18:10 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę 18:40 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta - Auckland 19:35 Nad brzegiem morza - Fidżi 20:05 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 21:00 Z ukrycia - Brytyjska beatlemania 21:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania - Hiszpania 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje 22:50 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 23:45 Przygody w dżungli 00:10 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę DISCOVERY CIVILISATION 09:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 09:55 Tajemnice Azji - Wielki Mur Chiński 10:50 Wiek wojen (10) 11:45 Pola bitew - Arnhem 12:40 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 13:35 łowcy duchów - Nawiedzona sala balowa 14:05 Wojna i cywilizacja - Konni wojownicy 15:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 15:55 Tajemnice Azji - Wielki Mur Chiński 16:50 Wiek wojen (10) 17:45 Pola bitew - Arnhem 18:40 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 19:35 łowcy duchów - Nawiedzona sala balowa 20:05 Wojna i cywilizacja - Konni wojownicy 21:00 Mumie zwierząt - boskie stworzenia 21:55 Tajemnice Azji - Wielki Mur Chiński 22:50 Wiek wojen (10) 23:45 Pola bitew - Arnhem 00:40 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 01:35 łowcy duchów - Nawiedzona sala balowa 02:05 Wojna i cywilizacja - Konni wojownicy 03:00 Zakończenie DISCOVERY SCIENCE 06:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały 06:50 95 światów 07:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (3) 08:10 Krytycznym okiem 09:00 Prawdziwe latające spodki 09:55 Wszechświat - życie 10:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (3) 11:10 Na Jowiszu 12:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały 12:50 95 światów 13:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (3) 14:10 Krytycznym okiem 15:00 Prawdziwe latające spodki 15:55 Wszechświat - życie 16:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (3) 17:10 Na Jowiszu 18:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających (6) 18:50 Najlepsze samochody 19:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (4) 20:10 Jurassica 21:00 Dinozaury z głębin 21:55 Słoneczne Imperium 22:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (4) 23:10 Kroniki stacji kosmicznej Mir - życie w kosmosie 00:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających (6) VIASAT EXPLORER 06:00 Hawaje - burzliwa natura raju 07:00 Wspaniałe przygody (4) 08:00 Piąty bieg 08:30 Niewygodna prawda 09:00 Człowiek, który oszukał Amerykę 10:00 Ice Challenger - lodowate wyzwanie 11:00 Tor wyścigowy w Indianapolis 12:00 Hawaje - burzliwa natura raju 13:00 Wspaniałe przygody (4) 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Niewygodna prawda 15:00 Człowiek, który oszukał Amerykę 16:00 Ice Challenger - lodowate wyzwanie 17:00 Dziki człowiek lasu Sasquatch - legenda a nauka 18:10 Ian Gordon - pogromca rekinów 19:00 Skrajności klimatu (2) 20:00 Piąty bieg 20:30 Niewiarygodna prawda 21:00 Gwiazdy za kratkami 22:00 SAS w dżungli - tylko dla twardzieli Podróże TV 07:00 Kokosanki 09:00 Punkt widzenia, punkt siedzenia 11:00 Podróżniczy nawigator 11:30 Wszędzie jak w domu 12:00 MIX 12:30 Najtańsze wakacje pod słońcem - Karaiby 13:00 Od Ameryczki do żabiego Rogu 13:30 Słoneczny koktajl 14:00 Podróże w nieznane 14:30 Wszędzie jak w domu 15:00 MIX 15:30 Najtańsze wakacje pod słońcem - Europa 16:00 Spotkania z polską turystyką 16:30 MIX 17:00 Punkt widzenia, punkt siedzenia 19:00 MIX 19:30 Słoneczny koktajl 20:00 All inclusive 22:00 MIX 23:00 Interaktywna TV 02:00 Podróże TV nocą TERRANOVA 07:00 Tajemnicza planeta - serial dokum. 08:00 Planet Today 08:30 Cztery łapy - filmy dokumentalny 09:00 Wyspiarskie raje - film dokumentalny 10:00 Home-Shopping 13:00 Cztery łapy - filmy dokumentalne 13:30 Dzika Afryka - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Przygoda z naturą - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Dzieci - program dla dzieci 16:00 Początek ludzkości - mag. podróżniczy 17:00 Anatomia katastrof 18:00 Psie portrety - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Planet Today 19:00 Przygoda z naturą - serial dokumentalny 20:15 Przeprowadzka szympansów - serial dokumentalny 21:15 Wyspiarskie raje - film dokumentalny 22:15 Cztery łapy - filmy dokumentalne 23:15 Początek ludzkości - magazyn podróżniczy 00:15 Planet Today 00:45 Przeprowadzka szympansów - serial dokumentalny BBC PRIME 07:00 Balamory 07:20 Teletubisie 07:45 Fimbles 08:05 Balamory 08:25 Teletubisie 08:50 Zingalong 09:05 Fimbles 09:25 Piesek Monty - serial animowany 09:30 Duzi, silni chłopcy 10:00 Kupić nie kupić (POL) 10:30 Forsa na strychu (POL) 11:00 Inwazja na ogród 12:00 Dzika pogoda (POL) 13:00 Obrzeża nauki 14:00 Pan na dolinie - serial obyczajowy (POL) 15:00 EastEnders Omnibus - serial komediowy 17:00 Kuchnia międzygalaktyczna 18:00 Jak urządzić wnętrze? (POL) 18:30 Rok w ogrodzie Kew (POL) 19:00 Kraina tygrysa (POL) 19:50 Pomysłowa natura (POL) 20:20 W 80 dni dookoła świata (POL) 21:20 Top Gear Xtra 22:30 Wiele twarzy Allstaira McGowana - serial komediowy (POL) 23:15 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego (POL) 00:05 Ratuj mnie! - serial komediowy (POL) 01:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (POL) (POL) - napisy polskie CLUB TV 06:00 Sposób na sprawność (99) 06:25 Szkoła jogi (64) 06:55 Złota rączka (3) 07:25 Obieżyświat (36) 07:55 Stylowe miejsca (23) 08:20 E-miłość (28) 08:45 Poradnik Tany Byron (12) 09:35 Terapia szokowa (13) 10:00 Design Challenge (14) 10:30 Modny świat (683) 11:00 Złota rączka (3) 11:30 Opowieści o duchach (14) 12:00 Opowieści o duchach (15) 12:25 Poradnik Tany Byron (12) 13:25 Obieżyświat (36) 13:55 Stylowe miejsca (23) 14:20 E-miłość (28) 14:45 Bazar (8) 15:10 Złota rączka (3) 15:35 Terapia szokowa (13) 16:00 E-miłość (28) 16:30 Obieżyświat (24) 17:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (6) 18:00 E-miłość (28) 18:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 19:30 10 lat mniej (20) 20:00 Modny świat (683) 20:30 Kulturystyka 21:30 Opowieści o duchach (6) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (99) 22:50 Sekstaza (21) 23:40 Nauka o seksie (3) 00:05 Miłość w XXI wieku (4) 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (99) 01:20 Dom na miarę (2) 02:05 Stylowe miejsca (23) 02:30 E-miłość (28) 03:00 Złota rączka (3) REALITY TV 06:00 W ostatniej chwili 06:50 Momenty krytyczne 07:40 Od środka 08:30 łowcy nagród 08:55 łowcy nagród 09:25 Cisza przed burzą 10:15 Cisza przed burzą 11:05 Cisza przed burzą 11:55 Cisza przed burzą 12:45 Cisza przed burzą 13:35 Cisza przed burzą 14:25 Cisza przed burzą 15:15 Cisza przed burzą 16:10 Cisza przed burzą 17:00 Cisza przed burzą 18:00 W ułamku sekundy: Tragedia na morzu 19:00 Cisza przed burzą 20:00 Gniew morza 21:00 Cisza przed burzą 22:00 Burza 23:00 Cisza przed burzą 00:00 Karty chorobowe 00:25 Medycyna sądowa 00:50 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore 01:15 Zdrada 02:05 Zdrada 02:55 W ułamku sekundy: Tragedia na morzu EXTREME SPORTS 06:00 Cactus Garden (8) 06:30 Gen://ex (4) 07:00 Best of Night of the Jumps - program sportowy 08:00 LG Championships: Exploded - program sportowy 09:00 Tricks & Tips (9) - program sportowy 09:05 BMX World Championships - program sportowy 09:35 Tricks & Tips (28, 29) - program sportowy 09:45 Vans Triple Crown (17) - program sportowy 10:40 Tricks & Tips (30, 8) - program sportowy 10:50 BMX Masters (1) - program sportowy 11:20 Tricks & Tips (10, 11) - program sportowy 11:30 BMX Masters (2) - program sportowy 12:00 Gravity Games (4) 13:00 X Games XI (4) 14:00 LG Action Sports 2005 (4) - program sportowy 15:00 Gravity Games (5) 16:00 X Games XI (5) 17:00 LG Action Sports 2005 (5) - program sportowy 18:00 Gravity Games (6) 19:00 X Games XI (6) 20:00 LG Action Sports 2005 (6) - program sportowy 21:00 Gravity Games (7) 22:00 X Games XI (7) 23:00 LG Action Sports 2005 (7) - program sportowy 00:00 Gravity Games (4) 01:00 X Games XI (4) 02:00 LG Action Sports 2005 (4) - program sportowy 03:00 Gravity Games (5) 04:00 X Games XI (5) 05:00 LG Action Sports 2005 (5) - program sportowy TVN TURBO 06:00 Top Gear - magazyn 07:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Z importu - magazyn 09:30 Czas tuningu 10:00 Monster Garage 10:55 Freestyles 11:00 Samochód 11:30 Auto Mundial 12:00 łowcy głow - serial dok. 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear - magazyn 14:00 Monster Garage - magazyn 15:00 Policyjne taśmy 15:30 Monster House - zwariowane przerabianie domów 16:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 17:00 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy 17:30 Rentgen - magazyn 18:00 Na pustym baku - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Z importu - magazyn 19:00 Czas tuningu - co można zrobić z samochodem 19:30 Patrol - serial dokum, Wielka Brytania 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Policyjne taśmy 21:00 Top Gear - magazyn 22:00 Samochów - magazyn każdego kierowcy 22:30 Monster Garage - magazyn 23:30 Czas tuningu - co można zrobić z samochodem 00:00 Telezakupy 01:00 Motorwizja - magazyn 01:30 łowcy głów - serial dok. 02:00 OES 02:30 Monster Garage 03:30 V6 - magazyn, Francja POLONIA 1 06:40 Gigi - serial anim. 07:00 Generał Daimos 07:20 Sol de batey (6/41) - telenowela 08:10 Top Shop 17:00 Auto klub (2) 17:30 Stoliczku, nakryj się (1/10) - mag. kulinarny 18:00 Prywatne kontakty 18:10 Precz z biedą - dramat obycz, Włochy 1945 19:50 Generał Daimos - serial animowany 20:20 Wielka historia o miłości (2-ost.) - obycz, Włochy 1987, reż. Duccio Tessari 22:00 T. & T. - serial krym. 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Pr. erotyczny 23:35 Niegrzeczne historie - magazyn erotyczny ROMANTICA 06:00; 09:10; 13:25; 22:00 Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (38) - serial dokumentalny, USA/Wielka Brytania 2002 06:25; 09:35 To jest życie (12, 11) - serial obyczajowy 08:20 Polowanie na milionera (16) - telenowela 10:35; 21:00 W pogoni za szczęściem (42) - serial obycz. 11:30 Kochankowie (166, 167) 13:50; 22:30 Grupa - komedia obycz, Włochy 2003 16:00 Niewolnica Isaura (72-76) 00:30 Prostytutki (1) - telen. 01:20 żona Lorenza (46-50) - telenowela TVN STYLE 06:00 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 07:00 Mamo, już jestem 07:30 Salon piękności - mag. 08:00 Kto tu rządzi? 09:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 10:00 Jak się nie ubierać? 10:30 Tessa w domu - magazyn 11:00 Magiel towarzyski 11:30 Salon piękności - mag. 12:00 Biografie (7) 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni 13:30 Mamo, już jestem 14:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 15:00 Lekcja stylu 15:30 Coś więcej niż cztery ściany - poradnik wnętrzarski 16:00 Nigella gryzie 16:30 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy 17:00 Miejski ogrodnik 17:30 Telewizja od kuchni 18:00 Jak się nie ubierać? 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:00 Tessa w domu 19:30 Salon piękności 20:00 Co za tydzień 20:30 Kto tu rządzi? 21:30 Biografie (8) 22:30 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 23:30 Seks inspektorzy - rozr. 00:00 Co za tydzień 00:30 Miejski ogrodnik 01:00 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 01:30 Polska od kuchni - mag. 01:45 No to pięknie ... - mag. 02:00 Telewizja od kuchni 02:30 Mamo, już jestem POLSAT ZDROWIE I URODA 07:00 Telemarket 07:15 Fitness wokół nas 07:30 Nerki - filtr życia (4) 07:45 Było sobie życie (2) 08:15 Twój lekarz - mag. ned. 08:45 Chcę być piękna i nie tylko ... wersja krótka (25, 24) 09:45 Dom Yogi - magazyn 10:15 łap formę - mag. fitness 10:45 Strefa zen - magazyn 11:15 Wywiady - porady (69, 70) 11:45 Telemarket 12:00 Przeznaczenie (13) 12:45 Zobacz więcej 13:00 Przeznaczenie (14, 15) 15:00 Przypadkowe odkrycia (3) - serial dok, USA 2002 16:00 Chcę być piękna i nie tylko ... wersja krótka (25, 24) 17:00 Między Wschodem a Zachodem (23) - magazyn 17:30 Gymnasion na zdrowie 18:00 Emiraty - dary niebios 18:30 Przez mikroskop 19:00 Eksploracje 19:30 Diagnoza - mag. ned. 20:00 Dziś i jutro medycyny 20:30 Raport specjalny 21:00 Operacje - reality show 22:00 żeński rozmiar: Tajemnice piękna (26) 22:30 Emiraty - dary niebios 23:00 Nagie narządy (4) 23:45 Chenia miłości (3) - dok. 00:30 Wywiady - porady (70) FASHION TV od. 07:55 co godz. F People 08:00 Tygodniowe mody 08:30 Fotografowie mody 09:00 Hity sezonu 09:30 Modelki 09:45 Stroje plażowe 10:00 Tygodnie mody 10:30 Projektanci mody 11:00 F Men 11:30 Fotografowie mody 12:00 First Face 12:30 Moda dookoła świata 13:00 Tygodniowe mody 13:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 13:45 Moda i film 14:00 Fotografowie mody 14:30 Urodziny 14:45 First Face 15:00 Moda dookoła świata 15:30 Fotografowie mody 16:00 First Face 16:30 Hity sezonu 17:00 Modelki 17:30 Nagrody Model Awards 18:00 Fryzury i makijaże 18:30 First Face 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Kolekcja wiosna - lato 19:45 Moda i film 20:00 Fotografowie mody 20:30 Stroje plażowe 21:00 Modelki 21:30 Tendencje w modzie 22:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22:30 Hity sezonu 23:00 Moda i film ITV 06:30 Ogarnij się 08:00 Muzzik 09:00 Poranek ezoteryczny 10:50 Horoskop dla ciebie 11:05 Poranek ezoteryczny 13:00 Moje logo news extra 14:00 Muzzik 15:00 Fast Club - pr. dla młodz. 16:00 Optyka słyszenia 16:15 Play Zone, live 17:15 Odtrutka - pr. muzyczny 17:45 Ring polityczny 18:45 Optyka słyszenia 19:15 Gierki 20:30 Optyka słyszenia 21:00 Wieczór ezoteryczny - program ezoteryczny, live 23:00 Optyka słyszenia - interaktywna lista klipów i dzwonków na komórki 23:30 Odtrurka - program muzyczny 00:00 Turbo Hotel - program erotyczny, live 01:40 Odtrutka - program muzyczny 02:10 Turbo Hotel - program erotyczny, live 02:40 Optyka słyszenia 03:10 Turbo Hotel - program erotyczny, live 03:40 Odtrutka - program muzyczny 04:10 Turbo Hotel - program erotyczny, live 04:40 Odtrutka - pr. muzyczny 05:00 Optyka słyszenia 05:30 Play Zone 4FUN TV 06:00 4fun.hits 07:00 4fun.hits 08:00 4fun.hits 09:00 4fun.hits 10:00 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun.hits 12:00 Parszywa 13 - lista najgorszych teledysków 13:00 Parszywa 13 - lista najgorszych teledysków 14:00 Hip hop lista - program muzyczny 15:00 4fun.new 16:00 Czat 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Skręć coś 19:00 4fun'rocks 20:00 The Best of "Kartony" - filmy animowane 21:00 4fun.hiphop 22:00 Rockowanie - program muzyczny 23:00 4fun'rocks 00:00 4fun'rocks 01:00 4fun'rocks 02:00 4fun'ocka 03:00 4fun'ocka 04:00 4fun.chill 04:00 4fun.chill TV BIZNES od 07:00 co pół godz. Flesz - wiadomości 07:10 Style i biznes - magazyn 07:40; 08:10 Biznes tydzień 08:40 światowiec 09:10; 09:40 Tak/Nie 10:10 E-biznes - magazyn 10:40 Paląca sprawa 11:10 Auto-zwiad 11:40 Sektory, wektory i trendy 12:10 Style i biznes - magazyn 12:40 Bugaj kontra Ziemkiewicz 13:10; 13:40 Biznes tydzień 14:10 Indeks siedmiu 14:40 Eurolinia - magazyn 15:10 E-biznes - magazyn 15:40 Sektory, wektory, trendy 16:10 światowiec 16:40 Rozmowa z gościem 17:10 Style i biznes - magazyn 17:40; 18:10 Biznes tydzień 18:40 Auto-zwiad 19:10 Indeks siedmiu 19:40 Bugaj kontra Ziemkiewicz 20:10 Eurolinia - magazyn 20:40 Studio Mundial 2006 w TV Biznes 21:10; 21:40 Tak/Nie 22:10 Style i biznes - magazyn 22:40 Indeks siedmiu 23:10 E-biznes - magazyn 23:40 Auto-zwiad 00:10 Eurolinia - magazyn 00:20 Paląca sprawa 00:40 Sektory, wektory, trendy CARTOON NETWORK 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:20 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 Toonami Megas XLR - serial animowany 11:10 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:00 Judy Jetson i Rockersi - film animowany 16:25 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 19:25 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami - serial animowany JETIX 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 06:25 Pokemon 06:50 Rodzina Tofu 07:15 Tutenstein 07:40 Medabots 08:05 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines 08:30 Wyścigi NASCAR 08:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 09:40 Król szamanów 10:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 10:25 Eerie Indiana - następny wymiar 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. 11:30 Monster Warriors 11:50 Galactik Football 12:15 Rodzina Tofu - serial animowany, Kanada 2004 16:00 Galactik Football 16:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 16:50 W.I.T.C.H. 17:30 Monster Warriors 17:55 Odlotowe agentki 18:40 Galactik Football 19:00 Monster Warriors 19:25 Dziwne przypaki w Blake Holsey 19:50 Król szamanów 20:10 Gęsia skórka 21:00 The New Addams Family 21:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 21:45 X-Men 22:05 Spiderman 22:50 Fantastyczna czwórka 23:15 M.A.S.K. 23:35 Kosmiczne Biuro śledcze JETIX PLAY 07:00 Pinokio 07:25 Leśna rodzina 07:50 łebski Harry 08:15 Księżniczka Tenko 08:40 Przygody małej syrenki 09:00 Denis Rozrabiaka 09:25 Królewna Złoty Loczek 09:45 Tęczowa Kraina 10:10 Przygody Kuby Guzika 10:35 Diplodo 10:55 Filiputki 11:20 Wesoła Siódemka 11:45 Oliver Twist 12:05 Pinokio 12:30 Leśna rodzina 12:55 łebski Harry 13:20 Księżniczka Tenko 13:45 Przygody małej syrenki 14:10 Królewna Złoty Loczek 14:30 Tęczowa Kraina 14:55 Przygody Kuby Guzika 15:20 Diplodo 15:45 Filiputki 16:10 Wesoła Siódemka 16:35 Oliver Twist 17:00 Pinokio 17:25 Leśna rodzina 17:50 łebski Harry 18:15 Księżniczka Tenko 18:40 Przygody małej syrenki ZIGZAP 06:00 Rodzina Piratów 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie 07:00 Maqlatura 07:10 Szał na Amandę 07:40 Klub Winx 08:05 Sabrina 08:30 Sabrina 08:55 Trollz 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 09:45 Kosmiczni ścigacze 10:10 Wybraniec smoka 10:35 Kod Lyoko 11:00 Maqlatura 11:30 Trans sport 11:55 Wielka płyta 12:20 Krewni i znajomi królika 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem 13:00 6 w pracy 13:30 Lizzie McGuire 14:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie 14:30 Klinika pod kangurem 15:00 Maqlatura 15:10 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Lizzie McGuire 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 17:20 Kosmiczni ściągacze 17:45 Wybraniec smoka 18:10 Kod Lyoko 18:35 6 w pracy 19:00 Maqlatura 19:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 19:35 Lizzie McGuire 20:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie 20:30 Szał na Amandę MINIMINI 06:00 Reksio 06:30 Rupert 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 07:05 Olinek Okrąglinek 07:30 Witaj, Franklin 08:00 Noddy 08:15 Kasztaniaki 08:25 Pingu 08:35 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki 08:45 Reksio 09:00 Mali odkrywcy 09:05 Listonosz Pat 09:20 Czerwony Traktorek 09:30 Hydronauci 10:00 świat Elmo 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku 10:40 Globtroter Grover 10:45 Sesame English 11:00 Noddy 11:15 Kasztaniaki 11:25 Pingu 11:35 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki 11:45 Reksio 12:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera 12:10 Małe zoo Lucy 12:25 Tabaluga 12:45 Tęczowe rybki 13:00 Przygód kilka wróbla ćwirka 13:10 Pszczółka Maja 13:35 Clifford 14:00 Reksio 14:30 Rupert 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 15:05 Olinek Okrąglinek 15:30 Witaj, Franklin 15:55 Pingu 16:00 Mali odkrywcy 16:05 Listonosz Pat 16:20 Czerwony traktorek 16:30 Hydronauci 17:00 świat Elmo 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku 17:40 Globtroter Grover 17:45 Sesame English 18:00 Barbie Wróżkolania - animowany, USA 2004 19:00 Przygód kilka wróbla ćwirka 19:10 Pszczółka Maja 19:35 Clifford BOOMERANG 06:00 Kocia ferajna 08:00 Kocia ferajna 10:00 Kocia ferajna 12:00 Kocia ferajna 14:00 Kocia ferajna 16:00 Kocia ferajna 18:00 Kocia ferajna 20:00 Kocia ferajna 22:00 Kocia ferajna 00:00 Kocia ferajna 02:00 Kocia ferajna MTV POLSKA 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Oszaleli z miłości - za kulisami życia gwiazd 10:30 All Access: Piękna i bestia - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 11:02 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 11:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 13:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV Movie Awards 2006: Wstęp do gali 14:30 MTV Movie Awards 2006 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Diary of...: Kanye West - za kulisami życia gwiazd 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Fabulous Life of...: P. Diddy - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:30 Fabulous Life of...: Nelly - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Chcę mieć idealne ciało - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: U2 - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:30 8th & Ocean - reality show 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VH 1 POLSKA 12:30 Smells Like 90's 13:00 Beavis & Butthead 13:30 VH1 Soul 14:30 Data Videos 15:00 Moja muzyka 16:00 VH1 New 16:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 17:00 Red Hot Chili Peppers - koncert 18:00 The Essential RHCP 19:00 Beavis & Butthead 19:30 VH1 Rocks 20:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 21:00 Monografia 22:00 Za kulisami teledysku 22:30 Jammed z RHCP 23:00 VH1 Amour 00:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady MTV HITS 06:00 Newlyweds: Nick & Jessica 07:00 Trippin' 08:00 Nothing But Hits 09:00 Interactive Chart 11:00 Striker & Defender 12:00 Kit Off! Here Comes Summer 14:00 Penalty Shoot-out 15:00 The Rock Chart 16:00 Kit Off! Here Comes Summer 18:00 Interactive Chart 20:00 Nothing But Hits 20:30 Mr Football Know-it-All 22:30 Hits On The Beach 01:00 Penalty Shoot-out MTV BASE 06:00 Cribs 07:00 Wade Robson Project 08:00 Beats, Rhymes & Life 09:00 The Download Chart 09:30 Beats, Rhymes & Life 11:00 Videography 12:00 Beats, Rhymes & Life 20:00 Beats, Rhymes & Life 21:00 The Lick with Trevor Nelson 21:30 Nick Cannon's Wild N' Out 22:00 The Shop 22:30 Beats, Rhymes & Life 23:00 The Base Chart Show 00:00 Beats, Rhymes & Life 01:00 Lick Shot Classics 02:00 Beats, Rhymes & Life MTV GERMANY 11:00 25 Years on MTV 12:00 Kick it like Schlegi 12:30 Meet the Barkers 13:30 Hogan Knows Best 14:30 The Real World 15:00 My Super Sweet Sixteen 15:30 The Simple Life 16:00 MTV Made 17:00 Trick it out 17:30 American Dad 18:00 25 Years on MTV 19:00 MTV Masters 20:00 MTV NOISE 21:00 MTV Next - reportaż 22:00 Special 22:30 DisMissed 23:00 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex MEZZO 06:15 Sekwencje Classic 09:30 Mag. festiwalowy 09:50 Mezzo Mag 10:00 Mezzo Junior 11:00 Dookoła świata: Hayet Ayad: Mounia - Dounia 12:00 Sekwencje Classic 13:15 Mezzo Mag 13:45 Jean-Philipe Rameau: Les Boréades - opera 16:35 Gioachino Rossini: Uwertura do opery Willhelm Tell - koncert 16:45 Muzyka z mego serca: Sir Neville Marriner dyryguje Orchestra della Svizzera Italiana 18:10 Muzyka z mego serca: Ryszard Wagner 19:00 Mag. festiwalowy 19:05 Sekwencje Jazz 20:00 Sekwencje Classic 20:15 Mag. festiwalowy 20:20 Mezzo Mag 20:50 Classic Dance: Taniec Abou Lagraa - dok. 22:20 Classic Dance: Szkoła tańca Germaine Acogny 23:20 Classic Dance: Tancerka z Ebene Irene Tassembedo - film dokumentalny 00:15 Sekwencje Jazz Mix 01:00 Jazz Clubbin': Peter Brotzmann Chicago Tentet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Le Mans, 2004 - koncert 02:00 Jazz Clubbin': Patrick Saussois, paryski swing VIVA POLSKA 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kochlik 15:00 Rap fura 16:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 18:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 19:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider VIVA 06:00 VIVA Wecker 09:00 Loveline 10:00 VIVA Top 100 12:00 Retro Charts 14:00 Shibuya 15:00 Jung, sexy sucht 15:30 Clueless - serial 16:00 VIVA Spezial 18:00 Planet VIVA Spezial 19:00 Special Charts 20:00 Featuring 20:30 The Fabulous Life 21:00 Special Charts 22:00 All Access 23:30 Featuring VIVA PLUS 06:00 Good moring get the clip 09:00 Ringtone charts 10:00 Get the Clip 11:00 Viva plus quiz tagschicht 13:00 Get the Clip 15:00 Ringtone charts 16:00 Call4cash 18:00 Get the Clip 21:00 Viva plus quiz nachtschicht 02:00 Hotline MTV 2 08:00 100% MTV2 10:00 The Red Button Chart 11:00 NME Chart Show 12:00 100% MTV2 19:00 Spanking New Music 19:30 Making The Movie 20:00 Punk'd 21:00 NME Chart Show 22:00 100% MTV2 23:00 Stankervision 00:30 Dirty Sanchez 01:00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe 03:00 120 Minutes MCM 06:00 Top Moring - wideoklipy 09:00 Top Mix - wideoklipy 12:00 Top College - wideoklipy 13:00 Top Mix - wideoklipy 17:30 Top College - wideoklipy 20:00 Top Mix - wideoklipy 00:00 Top Night - wideoklipy TMT 07:00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 08:30 Muzyczna TV 09:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Body shape - ćwicz z nami - mag. fitness 10:30 V6 - magazyn motoryzacyjny, Francja 11:00 Studio TMT - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 12:00 Dookoła wakacji - poradnik turystyczny 12:30 Telezakupy 13:00 Muzyczna TV 13:30 Skarb kapitana Kidda - przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Doug Lively 15:00 Babski świat - magazyn dla pań 15:30 Muzyczny salon 16:00 Telezakupy 16:30 Wiosna w królewskim ogrodzie - film dok, Holandia 17:00 Pod wiatr - magazyn dla młodzieży 18:00 Lista przebojów TMT - program muzyczny 18:30 Auto klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20:00 Muzyczna TV 20:30 Tajemnice Morza Martwego - film dok. 21:30 Moja Wielka Brytania - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Auto Plus TV - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Jesteśmy z tej samej gliny - magazyn 23:00 Animacja polska - cykl filmów animowanych 00:00 Auto klub 00:30 Lista przebojów TMT - program muzyczny 01:00 Muzyczna TV TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Biznes z każdej strony 06:30 Skrót informacji, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:04 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Bez komentarza - magazyn 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Studio Europa 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:17 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 e-Life - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:35 Biznes z każdej strony 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:15 e-Life - magazyn 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:35 Żadnych granic - program Jacka Pałasińskiego 19:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 20:30 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 21:35 Firma - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny, Bilans tygodnia 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 01:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 01:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót informacji, e-Life, Prognoza pogody 02:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Firma - magazyn 04:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 04:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 05:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:05 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 05:50 Filmowa kronika tygodnia CNN 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News - wiadomości 07:30 International Correspondents 08:00 Quest 09:00 World News - wiadomości 09:30 Art of Life 10:00 World News - wiadomości 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News - wiadomości 12:30 World Sport 13:00 World News - wiadomości 13:30 Global Challenges 14:00 World News - wiadomości 14:30 World Sport 15:00 Inside Africa 15:30 Art of Life 16:00 World News - wiadomości 16:30 The Daily Show 17:00 Late Edition 19:00 World News - wiadomości 19:30 Global Challenges 20:00 World News - wiadomości 20:30 Art of Life 21:00 Quest 22:00 World News - wiadomości 22:30 World Sport 23:00 World News - wiadomości 23:30 The Daily Show 00:00 World News - wiadomości 00:30 World Sport 01:00 CNN Today 04:30 World Report 05:00 World News - wiadomości 05:30 World Sport BBC WORLD 05:30 Reporters - reportaże 06:00 BBC News - wiadomości 06:30 This Week - magazyn 07:00 BBC News - wiadomości 07:30 Extra Time 08:00 BBC News - wiadomości 08:30 Fast Track - mag. turyst. 09:00 BBC News - wiadomości 09:10 The World Uncovered 10:00 BBC News - wiadomości 10:30 The Record Europe 11:00 BBC News - wiadomości 11:30 This Week - magazyn 12:00 BBC News - wiadomości 12:30 Egyptian Journeys 13:00 BBC News - wiadomości 13:30 Extra Time 14:00 BBC News - wiadomości 14:10 Imagination 15:00 BBC News - wiadomości 15:30 Spirit Of Golf 16:00 BBC News - wiadomości 16:05 Have Your Say 17:00 BBC News - wiadomości 17:10 Dateline London - mag. 18:00 BBC News - wiadomości 18:30 Extra Time 19:00 BBC News - wiadomości 19:45 Sport Today - magazyn 20:00 BBC News - wiadomości 20:10 The World Uncovered 21:00 BBC News - wiadomości 21:10 Imagination 22:00 BBC News - wiadomości 22:30 Spirit Of Golf 23:00 BBC News - wiadomości 23:45 Sport Today - magazyn 00:00 Weather 00:30 Reporters - reportaże 00:45 Asia Today - magazyn 01:00 BBC News - wiadomości 01:30 Extra Time 02:00 BBC News - wiadomości 02:30 Dateline London - mag. 03:00 BBC News - wiadomości 03:30 Being Indian 04:00 BBC News - wiadomości 04:30 Have Your Say 05:00 BBC News - wiadomości CT 1 05:00 Blok programów edukacyjnych 06:00 Zajimavosti z regionu 06:25 Kultura v regionech 06:50 Kosticky 07:00 Strasidlo na strome 07:05 Byl jednou jeden zivot (7) - serial animowany 07:30 Hriste 09:20 AZ - kviz Junior 09:45 Kaledárium 10:00 Toulavá kamera 10:30 Objektiv 11:00 Slovácko sa nesúdi (3) 11:45 Letopisne 11:50 Nenechte si ujit 12:00 Otázky Václava Moravce 13:00 Zprávy 13:10 Jednicky má papousek - baśn filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1979 14:10 Cesty viry 14:30 Krestansky magazin 14:45 Hledáni ztraceného casu - dramat obycz, Czechosłowacja 1948 16:40 Dobrá rada nad zlato 17:00 Zahrada je hra 17:25 Cétécko 17:50 Svátecni slovo pedagoga a publicisty Jiriho Zajice 18:00 Zprávy 18:10 Joey (9) - serial kom. 18:30 Pakárna 18:45 ... a ted srandicky! 18:50 Postrehy odjinud 19:00 Vecernicek 19:15 Události 20:00 Dvojrole - obyczajowym Czechy 1999 21:40 Táta jako máma - serial 21:55 Cesta kolem sveta 22:50 Zprávy 23:05 Navarro (11/13) - serial 00:40 Jednotka zpetného nasazeni (13-ost.) - serial 01:25 Cétécko CT 2 06:50 Zprávy STV 07:10 Na moll ... 07:50 Panoráma 08:30 Postrehy odjinud 08:35 Krestanské umeni na Morave 09:00 Adieu Mozart - film dokumentalny 09:45 MOZART 2006 - koncert 11:00 Mistri ceského animovaného filmu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Nedosnené sny - obyczajowy, 1989 13:10 Svet umeni: Renesance - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Hiroshi - animowany 14:30 Studia sport 14:35 M CR v nohejbalu 15:10 Czeskie derby 16:30 Tomás Galásek - film dokumentalny 16:45 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa świata 2006 mecz 1/8 finału, live 19:00 V zemi faraonu - serial dokumentalny 19:20 Wiadomości Euronews 20:00 Festivalové ozveny 20:30 Podzim na jedné rece 20:45 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa świata 2006 mecz 1/8 finału, live 23:00 Muz bez minulosti - komediodramat, Niemcy/Francja/Finlandia 2002, reż. Aki Kaurismaki 00:35 Nada Surf - koncert 01:35 Na ceste po Buenos Aires - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Manéz Bolka Polivky 03:15 Jak se natácelo Putováni s dinosaury - film dokumentalny TF 1 06:35 TF1 Info 06:40 TF! Jeunesse 08:00 Club Disney 09:50 Auto moto 10:50 Telefoot 12:05 Attention a la marche! - teleturniej 12:50 A vrai dire 13:00 Le Journal 13:15 Du cote de chez vous 13:25 Walker Texas Ranger - serial sensacyjny 14:15 Monk - serial 15:05 New York section criminelle - serial 15:55 Las Vegas - serial 16:45 Piłka nożna - Mś 2006 mecz 1/8 finału, live LUB Dernier recours - serial 17:40 Le mailion faible 18:55 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Kanady, live 20:40 Le Journal 21:00 Piłka nożna - Mś 2006 mecz 1/8 finału, live LUB New York section criminelle - serial kryminalny 21:45 New York section criminelle 22:30 New York section criminelle 23:10 Peur Bleue - sensacyjny, USA 1999 01:20 La vie des medias 01:45 Brigade speciale accidents et victimes FRANCE 2 07:35 Rayons X 07:40 Terriblement déconseillé aux adultes - TD2A 08:30 Voix bouddhistes 08:45 Islam 09:15 A Bible ouverte 09:30 Foi et traditions des chrétiens orientaux 10:00 Présence protestante 10:30 Le Jour du Seigneur 11:00 Messe 12:05 Chanter la vie 13:00 Le Journal 13:30 Vivement dimanche 15:20 Préjudices - serial 16:15 La Clinique du docteur H - thriller 17:45 Champions a plus d'un titre 17:55 Stade 2 18:55 Naturellemnt complices 19:05 Vivement dimanche prochain 20:00 Le Journal 20:40 Allez de l'avant 20:50 Confort d'intérieur 20:55 Cold case: affaires classées - serial 23:15 New York 911 00:50 Le Journal 01:10 Vivement dimanche prochain FRANCE 3 06:00 Euronews 06:55 France Truc 08:30 F3x: le choc des heros - filmy animowane 09:45 Bunny et tous ses amis 10:55 C'est pas sorcier 11:20 Expression directe 11:35 La vie d'ici 12:00 Wiadomości 12:50 La vie d'ici 13:20 Midsomer Murders - serial kryminalny 15:05 Le sport du dimanche 17:15 Keno - teleturniej 17:20 Nés parmi les animaux sauvages 18:50 Wiadomości 20:10 Tout le sport 20:25 Les nouvelles aventures de Lucky Luke - serial animowany 20:55 Eaux troubles (2-ost.) - obycz, Francja 2003, reż. Luc Béraud 22:40 Keno - teleturniej 22:50 Soir 3 23:15 Strip-Tease 00:10 Brief Ectasy - obycz, Wielka Brytania 1937 01:30 Soir 3 01:40 Film dokumentalny 02:40 Les grands cirques du monde FRANCE 5 03:00 La nuit France 5 - magazyn 05:40 Les amphis de France 5 - popularnonaukowy 06:40 Chansons d'une vie: Invité: le comédien Mouss Diouf (13/22) 07:10 5, rue Sésame 07:35 Debout les zouzous - program dla dzieci 10:10 Quai-Branly, naissance d'un musée - film dokumentalny 11:15 La guerre de Troie - film dokumentalny 12:10 Carte postale gourmande - mag. 12:40 Les années sea, sex and sun - dokumentalny 13:35 Taxico & Co: Polynésie, une goélette pour les iles - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Champions de la planete - serial dok. 15:05 Chine, la route de la soie - film dok. 16:05 Les Martin: 3e épisode (1954-1958) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Les derniers jours de ... Gianni Versace (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Mes questions sur ... Ceux qui se retirent du monde (3/10) - serial TV 5 07:20 Gaia - serial dok. 08:00 JT Radio Canada 08:30 Nec plus ultra 08:55 Paroles de Clip 09:05 Bonjour Madame Croque Cerise 09:30 C'est pas sorcier 10:00 Le journal 10:15 Age sensible (50) - serial obyczajowy 10:50 Terre de sports 11:15 Chroniques d'en haut - magazyn 11:45 Histoires de chateaux (14/20) - serial dok. 12:05 Jangal enquete 13:00 Dziennik RTBF 13:30 30 million d'amis 14:00 Le journal 14:30 Program rozr. 16:15 Le journal 16:30 Acoustic - mag. 17:05 Kiosque - mag. 18:00 Le journal 18:30 Le grand rendex-vous - magazyn 19:25 L'homme, la bete et la camera - film dok. 20:30 Dziennik FR2 21:00 Le hasard fait bien les choses - obyczajowy, Francja 2002 22:45 Dziennik TSR 23:10 Daddy Nostalgie - obyczajowy, Francja 1990 01:00 Dziennik TV5 Afrique M 6 06:00 M6 Music 07:30 Starsix Music 09:10 M6 kid 11:20 Turbo 12:00 Warning 12:15 Sue Thomas, l'oeil du FBI - serial sensacyjny 13:10 La croisée des destins (1/2) - western, USA 1995 14:55 La croisée des destins (2-ost.) - western, USA 1995 16:30 La rose des sables (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000, reż. Hans Werner LUB Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa świata 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału, live 18:55 100% Coupe du Monde 19:50 Six'/Météo 20:10 E=M6 20:40 Sport 6 20:50 Zone Interdite LUB Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa świata - mecz 1/8 finału, live 22:50 Secrets d'actudalité 00:00 100% Foot 01:10 Sport 6 01:20 Turbo 01:50 Warning 01:55 M6 Music Alternative ARD 05:30 Seriale animowane 07:00 Sesamstraße 07:30 Koboid TV 08:30 Tigerenten Club 09:55 Tagesschau 10:00 Immer wieder sonntags 11:30 Die sendung mit der Maus 12:00 Presseclub 12:45 Tagesschau 13:15 Turbo, Spoiler, breite Schlappen 13:45 Bilderbuch 14:30 Bühne frei für Marika - komedia, RFN 1958 16:00 Safari hauntnah 16:30 ARD-Ratgeber 17:00 Tagesschau 17:03 W wie Wissen 17:30 Ich ziehe nicht aus! 18:00 Hagelflieger 18:30 Beriche aus Berlin 18:50 Lindenstraße - serial familijny 19:20 Weltspiegel 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Tatort - serial 21:45 Unser blauer Planet 22:30 Tagesthemen 22:45 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 23:15 Eins, zwei, drei - komedia, USA/RFN 1961 01:00 Tagesschau 01:10 Ariane - Liebe am Nachmittag - melodramat, USA 1957, reż. Billy Wilder 03:15 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Deutschlands 04:00 Presseclub 04:45 Tagesschau ZDF 06:20 Popeye - serial 06:40 Tabaluga tivi 07:45 Total Genial - serial komediowy 08:10 Anja und Anton 08:35 Marvi Hämmer präsentiert National Geographic World 09:00 heute 09:02 sonntags 09:30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst der Jesus- -Bruderschaft Gnadenthal aus Hünfelden 10:15 Wombaz 10:35 Löwenzahn 11:00 heute 11:03 ZDF- -Fernsehgarten 12:30 reiselust 13:00 heute 13:02 Schwimm; Rad, live 15:25 heute 15:30 Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde - przygodowy, USA 1959 17:30 Ein Hund für alle Fälle, Hauptziehung der Aktion Mensch-Lotterie - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy 2002 19:00 heute, Wetter 19:10 Berlin direkt 19:30 ZDF Expedition 20:15 Rosamunde Plicher: Küste der Träume - melodramat, Niemcy 2000 21:45 heute-journal 22:00 Inspector Barnaby - serial kryminalny 23:40 ZDF-History 00:30 Die Unbarmherzigen - sensacyjny, USA/Kanda 1987 01:55 heute 02:00 ZDF Expedition RTL 05:20 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy 06:10 Die neue Addans Famillie - serial kom. 07:00 RTL Shop 08:25 Uner uns - serial 11:00 RTL Fußball - WM 2006 14:00 Exclusiv - Der VIP-Kick: Das große WM-Spezial - film dokumentalny 15:00 Formel 1 - Countdown zum Großen Preis von Kanda, live 16:00 RTL Fußball - WM 2006: Countdown 16:35 RTL-Bibelclip 17:00 Fußball - WM 2006: Achtelfinale, live 18:45 RTL Fußball - WM 2006: Highlights 19:00 Formel 1 - Das Rennen zum Großen Preis von Kanada, live 20:30 RTL Fußball - WM 2006: Countdown 20:45 RTL Aktuell Weekend 21:00 Fußball - WM 2006: Achtelfinale, live 22:45 RTL Fußball - WM 2006: Highlights 23:20 RTL Fußball WM 2006: Der WM-Tag 00:00 Coca Cola Heimspiel-WG 00:10 Das 4 Millionen Teile Puzzle: Ein Airbus in der Inspektion 00:55 Prime Time - Spätausgabe 01:10 Formel 1 - Das Rennen zum Großen Preis von Kanada 02:55 South Park - serial animowany 03:20 Die Oliver Geissen Show PRO 7 05:50 talk talk talk 06:35 Two and a Half Men - serial komediowy 06:55 What's up, Dad? - serial 07:20 O.C, California - serial obyczajowy 08:10 Relic Hunter - Die Schatzjägerin - serial przygodowy 09:05 Lost - serial obycz. 09:55 Lost - serial obycz. 10:45 CineTipp 10:55 Hope Springs - Die Liebe deines Lebens - kom. romant, USA/Wielka Brytania 2002 12:35 Bravo TV 13:10 Disney Filmparade 13:20 Der große Blonde mit dem schwarzem Fuß - komedia, USA/Kanada 1990 15:00 Flug 323 - Absturz über Wyoming - katastrof, USA 2001 16:45 Zeitreise in die Katastrophe - s.f, USA 1999 18:30 Galileo Extra 19:00 Wunderwelt Wissen 20:00 Newstime 20:15 Gelegenheit macht Liebe - komedia, USA 2001 22:20 Last Boy Scout - Das Ziel ist Uberleben - sens, USA 1991 00:15 Robocop 2 - sensacyjny, USA 1990 02:00 Dirty Money - thriller, USA 1994 03:20 Sniper 2 - sensacyjny, USA 2002 SAT 1 05:50 Mensch Markus 06:15 Class Act - komedia, USA 1992 08:00 Weck Up 09:00 Chartbreak-Hotel 10:00 Schillerstraße 11:00 Hausmeister Krause - Ordnung muss sein - serial komediowy 11:30 Hausmeister Krause - Ordnung muss sein - serial komediowy 12:00 ZACK! Comedy nach Maß - serial kom. 12:30 Die Dreisten Drei - Die Comedy WG 13:00 Star Trek - Enterprise - serial s.f. 14:00 JAG - Im Auftrag der Ehre - serial sensacyjny 15:00 JAG - Im Auftrag der Ehre - serial sensacyjny 16:00 Verliebt in Berlin - Spezial - telenowela 16:30 Verliebt in Berlin - Spezial - telenowela 17:00 Verliebt in Berlin - Spezial - telenowela 17:30 Verliebt in Berlin - Spezial - telenowela 18:00 Verliebt in Berlin - Spezial - telenowela 18:30 Sat.1 NEWS 18:45 Blitz 19:15 Typisch Sophie - serial obyczajowy 20:15 Zivillprozess - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 22:20 Sechserpack - serial komediowy 22:50 Planetopia 23:40 News und Stories 00:29 So gesehen 00:30 Sat.1 Music Special 02:10 Quiz Night 03:25 Die Unbestechliche - serial kryminalny KABEL 1 06:30 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany 06:55 Men in Black - serial animowany 07:20 Iron Man - serial 07:45 B-Daman 08:10 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial animowany 08:35 Fline the Time Detective - serial 09:00 Disneys American Dragon - serial anim. 09:24 Disney Time 09:25 Disneys Lilo und Stitch - serial animowany 09:55 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - serial animowany 10:25 Classic Cartoon 10:40 Timon und Pumbaa - serial animowany 11:10 Disneys Hercules 11:40 Die Prouds - serial animowany 12:05 Disneys Raven - serial komediowy 12:30 Abenteuer Ferne 13:20 Ein Käfer gibt Vollgas - komedia, Szwajcaria/RFN 1973 15:05 Ich glaub', mich knutscht ein Elch - kom, USA 1981 17:05 K1 Nachrichten 17:14 K1 WM-Ticker 17:15 Drei Männer und eine kleine Lady - komedia, USA 1990 19:10 ClipCharts 20:15 Caipiranhs - komedia, Niemcy 1998 22:05 Lifefore - Die tödliche Bedrohung - horror, Wielka Brytania 1985 23:55 Der Tod löscht alle Spuren - thriller, USA 1981 01:50 kabel eins Filmquiz CNBC 07:30 Europe This Week 08:00 Missionswerk Arche 08:30 Answers 09:00 Creflo Dollar 09:30 Joyce Meyer 10:00 Joel Osteen 10:30 Missionswerk Arche 11:00 Hof Mit Himmel 11:30 Missionswerk Karlsrune 12:00 Hour of Power 13:00 Missionswerk Karlsrune 13:30 Hof Mit Himmel 14:00 CNBC Sports 16:00 OFF AIR - More Information 00:00 Teleshopping 9 LIVE 06:00 Die Dating Show - show 07:00 Astro live 08:00 Informercial - program informacyjny 09:00 sonnenklar TV 11:00 Astro live 12:00 Brunch - quiz 15:00 Urlaubsglück - show 18:00 Der unfassbare Gewinn - show 02:00 sexy night@9Live - magazyn erotyczny ARTE 09:30 Midori spielt Mozart, Bach und Kurtág 10:30 György Ligeti - koncert 11:05 Andreas Scholl, Contratenor - dok. 12:00 Kino - Unsere Zeit 13:10 Ferdy "National" Kübler 14:00 Operation Okeanos 14:55 360° - Die Geo-Reportage 15:50 Annas Heimkehr - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2003 17:20 Zu Tisch im ... Tessin 17:50 Die verlorene Tasche - krótkometrażowy 18:05 Metropolis 19:00 Das neapolitanische Lied 19:45 ARTE Info 20:00 Karambolage 20:15 Angels that Sing 20:40 Wunderwerk Natur, Mikrokosmos 21:55 Wenn Kakerlaken Freunde werden 22:50 Unsichtbare Kräfte - film dokumentalny 23:45 Austerlitz, Napoleons langer Marsch zum Sieg - dok, Francja 2006 01:20 Tag der Rache - dramat, Dania 1943 HESSEN 08:40 Namu, der Raubwal - przygodowy, USA 1966 10:05 Ballett Mainz - balet 10:30 Claudio Abbado: Die Stille hören 11:30 Horizonte 12:00 Mein Leben ist schön 12:30 Bei dir war es immer so schön - muzyczny 14:15 Länder - Menschen - Abenteuer 15:00 Bilderbuch Deutschland 15:45 nix wie raus ... 16:30 Reisewege zur Kunst 17:15 LebensArt 18:00 Schlemmerreise Italien 18:30 vipshow 19:00 Bei uns im Zoo 19:30 Hessenschau 19:58 hessenschau wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Wenn Ludwig ins Manöver zieht - komedia, Niemcy 1967 21:45 Wat is? 22:30 Eröffnungkonzert 00:20 In der Hitze der Nacht - serial kryminalny 01:05 Hessenschau 01:35 hessenbilder BAYERN 06:45 Monitor Italia 07:15 Tele-Gym 09:15 Der verborgene Spiegel 10:15 Katholischer Gottesdienst 11:00 BR-Forum 11:45 LeseZeichen 12:15 Bühnen - Bilder 13:15 Beckett - Lippen schweigen - biograficzny, USA 2005 14:00 Hier bin ich - hier bleib ich - muzyczny 15:30 Traumhäuser 16:00 Zoo & Co 16:30 Schuhbecks 17:00 Rundschau 17:05 Fernweh 17:30 Euro-Blick 18:00 Rundschau 18:45 Rundschau 19:00 Unter unserem Himmel 19:30 Das Brandenburger Haus 20:15 Der Komödienstadel - spektakl teatralny, 1984 21:45 Rundschau-Magazin mit Sport 22:00 Monty, der Millionenerbe - komedia, USA 1982 23:30 Das Treibhaus 01:05 Rock aus dem Alabama SUDWEST 09:15 Eine baltische Reise 10:15 Gidon Kremer spielt Schubert und Henze 11:00 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 11:30 Mr. X auf Abwegen - komedia krym, USA 1941 13:00 Die Tierklinik 13:30 Sag die Wahrheit 14:00 Fröhlicher Feierabend 15:30 Was die Großmutter noch wusste 16:00 Eisenbahn- - Romantik 16:30 Im Reich der Zwergmangusten 17:15 Länder - Manschen - Abenteuer 18:15 Ich trage einen großen Namen 19:15 Die Fallers - eine Schwarzwaldfamilie - serial familijny 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 SonntagsTour 21:15 Spass aus Mainz 21:50 Gernsti in den Alpen 22:35 Wortwechsel 23:05 Zeugin der Anklage - kryminalny, USA 1957 00:55 Frank Elstmer 03:00 Treffpunkt 03:30 Vis-a-Vis WDR 08:45 Der Traum von Süden - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 2004 10:15 Bilderbuch 11:00 Mozart in Salzburg 12:00 W.A. Mozart: Konzert für Violine und Orchester A-Dur KV 219 12:30 Lindedstraße - serial familijny 13:00 Höllentour - dok. 14:45 Faszination Kreuzfahrt - Auf Schiffsreise im Mittelmeer 15:20 Von den Alpen zum Ammersee 16:05 tag7 - Allein mit Papa 16:35 Die Onedin-Linie - serial familijny 18:15 Tiere suchen ein Zuhause 19:10 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Westpol 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Wunderschönes Korsika 21:45 Die Queen de Luxe - Das größte Kreuzfahrtschiff der Welt 22:30 Familie Heinz Backer - Ex und Hopp 23:00 Zimmer frei! 00:00 Fußballstars 00:30 Rockpalast VOX 05:20 VOX präsentiert den RTL-Shop 06:00 Rave around the World 06:30 Dauerwerbe- -sendung 07:30 VOX präsentiert den RTL-Shop 08:00 Hour of Power 09:00 Süddeutsche Zeitung TV 09:50 Anders als die anderen - film dokumentalny 10:50 Spiegel TV 12:50 Tagebuch der Raubkatzen 13:50 hundkatzemaus 14:30 Dogs with Jobs - Profis auf vier Pfoten - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 tierzeit - przyrod. 15:30 Wildes Wohnzimmer 16:30 Nachrichten mit Wochenrückblick 17:00 auto motor und sport tv 18:15 Fit For Fun TV 19:15 Die Tier-Nanny 20:15 Eine Familie namens Beethoven - komedia, USA 1993 22:00 Bones - Bis auf die Knochen - horror, USA 2000, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson 23:45 Thrills - Enthüllungen der Lust 4 - erotyczny, USA 2001 01:10 Detonator - Spiel gegen die Zeit - sensacyjny, USA 2003, reż. Jonathan Winfrey 02:40 Bones - Bis auf dit Knochen - horror, USA 2000 04:15 Eine Familie namens Beethoven - komedia, USA 1993 3 SAT 05:15 3satTextVision 06:40 anders fernsehen 06:45 Fast Track English 07:15 Tele-Akademie 08:00 Alpenpanorama 09:00 Zeit im Bild 09:05 Lyrik für alle 09:15 Das Große Reden 10:15 80/30 - Bachmann/preis 11:00 30. Tage der deutschsprachigen Literatur 13:00 Zeit im Bild 13:05 Wochenschau 13:30 Literatur im Foyer 14:30 Der Letze seines Standes? 15:00 Familie Hesselbach - serial familijny 16:00 hitec 16:30 Stadt des Lichts am Ende Europas - Lissabon - reportaż 17:15 Weltweit - mag. 17:30 Teletipps vom Tierarzt - przyrodniczy 18:00 bookmark - mag. 18:30 Ganz persönlich 19:00 heute 19:10 Rundschau 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Die Steiermark 21:00 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 21:15 Wüste - dok. 23:00 Der Alte - serial 00:00 Der Seewold - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1941 01:25 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna 01:50 hitec 02:20 Teletipps vom Tierarzt - serial przyrodniczy 02:50 bookmark - mag. 03:20 Rundschau 04:10 Tele-Akademie RTL 2 06:00 Baby entführt - Die schlimmsten Stunded einer Mutter - thriller, Kanda 2001 07:40 Pipe Dream - Lügen haben Klempnerbeine - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 09:30 Maybe Baby - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2000 11:30 Die Autoschrauber - Fährt nicht, gibt's nicht, Die Autoschrauber - spezial - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Welt der Wunder 14:30 X-Factor: Das Unfassbare - serial 16:25 American Chopper - serial dokumentalny, USA 2003 17:30 Gut zu wissen - Dem Alltag auf der Spur 18:00 Welt der Wunder - Schau dich schalu! 19:00 Welt der Wunder 20:00 RTL II News 20:15 Super Troopers - Die Superbullen - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001, reż. Jay Chandrasekhar 22:10 Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle 23:10 Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle 00:15 Das Nachrichtenjournal 01:05 Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle 02:05 Ungeklärte Morde - Dem Täter auf der Spur 03:10 Maybe Baby - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2000 SUPER RTL 07:15 Seriale animowane 09:00 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 09:30 Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen 10:00 Timmy geht zur Schule - serial anim. 10:30 Tommy und Oscar - serial animowany 11:05 LazyTown - Los geht's - serial sensacyjny 11:30 Kino spezial 12:05 yoomiii: Das Star- -Tagebuch - serial dok. 12:35 Chip und Chap - Die Ritter des Rechts 13:05 Disneys neue Micky Maus Geschichten 13:30 Disneys Kim Possible - serial animowany 14:00 Spongebob Schwammkopf 14:30 Zoff in Entenhausen - animowany, USA 1987 15:40 Norman Normal 16:45 Disneys Art Attack 17:15 Paddy On Tour Spezial - Traumberufe 17:45 Chip und Chap - Die Ritter des Rechts 18:15 Disneys neue Micky Maus Geschichten 18:35 yoomiii: Das Star- -Tagebuch - serial dok. 18:45 Disneys Kim Possible - serial animowany 19:20 WOW Die Entdeckerzone 19:45 Camp Lazlo - serial animowany 20:15 Columbo: "Schleichendes Gift" - kryminalny, USA 1990 22:10 Quincy - serial 00:10 Infomercials 01:55 Fun-Night NORD 05:15 DAS! 06:00 Nordtour 06:45 Tagesschau 07:00 Die Manschen im Meer - serial dok. 07:30 Hallo Spencer - serial animowany 08:00 Bass - Besser - Am Besten 09:00 Nordmagazin 09:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen Magazin 11:00 Programy regionalne 11:30 Colorado - western, USA 1951 12:45 NDR Reiterspiele 13:45 Reiten - Burgturnier in Nörten-Hardenberg 15:30 lieb und teuer 16:00 Frau (50) sucht Mann 16:45 Rainer Sass-Kochshow 17:00 BINGO! - Die Umweltlotterie 18:00 Nordsee-Report 18:45 DAS!, Jochen Busse - höchstpersönlich! 19:10 Musik aus Studio 3 19:30 Programy regionalne 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Landpartie - Im Norden unterwegs 21:45 Wer hat's gesehen? 23:30 Ein dreckiger Haufen - dramat wojenny, Wielka Brytania 1969 01:25 NDR Reiterspiele - przyrodniczy 02:25 Grenzgänger 02:55 Die Menschen im Meer - serial dok. 03:20 Nordbilder 03:30 Tagesschau MDR 06:10 Länderzeit 06:40 Der Fall Rabanser - kryminalny, NRD 1950, reż. Kurt Hoffmann 07:55 Glaubwürdig 08:00 Bilderbuch Deutschland 08:45 Cowboytreck mit nassen Füßen 09:30 Katholischer Gottesdienst aus der Dresdner Hofkirche 11:00 Ulzana - western, NRD 1974 12:30 Im Spiegel der Macht 13:15 Die fantastische Reise mie dem Goldstrom - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Dabei ab zwei 14:45 Unter uns - Geschichten, die man nicht vergisst 16:45 Windrose 17:15 Die schönsten Jahre meines Lebens 18:00 MDR aktuell 18:05 In alier Freundschaft - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen 19:00 MDR regional 19:30 MDR aktuell 19:50 Kripo live 20:15 Das große Hansi Hinterseer Open Air 22:15 MDR aktuell 22:30 Schöne Ferien - serial familijny 23:30 Das besondere Musikereignis 00:30 Sabata kehrt zurück - western, Włochy/Francja/RFN 1971 02:10 Tagesthemen 02:25 Kripo live 02:50 Reisebilder Schottland 03:20 MDR regional RAI UNO 06:20 I ragazzi della prateria - serial przygodowy 07:10 Quark Atlante, Immagini dal planeta 08:00 Film fabularny 09:30 Sottocasa - serial obyczajowy 10:00 Linea verde Orizzonti 10:30 A sua immagine 10:55 Santa Messa 12:00 Recita dell'Angelus da Piazza San Pietro 12:20 Italia che val 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 Giardini e misteri - serial kryminalny 14:55 Film fabularny 16:25 Quark Atlante, Immagini dal planeta 16:55 Che tempo fa 17:00 TG 1 17:05 Film fabularny 18:15 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Kanady, live 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa świata 2006 mecz 1/8 finału, live 23:05 TG 1 23:15 RAI Sport, Notti mondiali 01:15 TG 1 - NOTTE 01:25 Libri 01:30 Che tempo fa 01:35 Cinematografo 02:35 Cosi' e' la vita ... Sottovoce RAI DUE 06:50 Jersey - la magila magica - serial dla dzieci 07:40 Strepitose Parkers - serial komediowy 08:00 TG 2 - MATTINA 08:20 Io sto con lei - serial 08:40 La famiglia Pellett - serial 09:00 TG 2 - MATTINA 09:05 Domenica Disney - filmy animowane 10:30 TG 2 - MATTINA L.I.S. 10:35 Tutenstein - serial animowany 11:00 Numero Uno 11:30 Matinée. La TV che si ascolta 13:00 TG 2 - Giorno 13:25 Motori 13:40 Eat Parade 14:00 RAI Sport Dribbling Mondiali 14:35 Film fabularny 16:15 Il commissario Kress - serial kryminalny 17:20 Telefilm 18:00 TG2 18:05 Dossier 18:50 Serial 19:40 Warner show - filmy animowane 20:30 TG 2 21:00 Film fabularny 22:45 Film fabularny 00:25 TG 2 00:45 Sorgente di vita 01:20 Resurrection Bivd. - serial obyczajowy TVE 07:00 Shalom 07:15 Islam Hoy 07:30 Buenas noticias TV 07:45 Testimoni 07:50 Desde Galicia para el mundo - magazyn 09:15 Canarias international 09:40 Escala Catalunya 10:10 Los lunnis - serial obyczajowy 10:40 Tirame de la lengua - teleturniej 11:00 Musicauno 13:00 Telediario internacional - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 El escarabajo verde - magazyn 14:00 Olimpicos 14:30 Corazon, corazon - magazyn kulinarny 15:00 Telediario 1 15:50 Amar en tiempos revueltos - telenowela 17:00 Cuadernos De Paso 18:00 Telediario Internacional - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Ankawa - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Cronica 21:00 Telediario 2 21:50 El laberinto Espanol - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Semana Internacional Europa 23:45 Redes 00:45 Estravagario RTP 09:00 Programa a Designar 09:30 Ecoman 10:00 SMS - Ser Mais Sabedor 10:30 3810 Ua - Universidade de Aveiro - magazyn 11:00 Eucaristia Dominical - msza święta 12:00 Todos Ao Pavillhao Do Conhecimento 13:00 Brincar a Brincar - program dla dzieci 14:00 Jornal da Tarde 15:15 Eurodeputados 15:45 Gostos e Sabores 16:15 Portugal Imobiliario - magazyn 16:45 Triangulo Jota 17:45 Programa a Designar 18:15 Noticias RTP Madeira 18:30 Program a Designar 19:15 Noticias de Portugal 20:00 Magazine Timor Contacto 20:30 Sabores 21:00 Telejornal 22:00 As Escolhas de Marcelo Rebelo De Sousa 22:30 Contra-Informacao 23:00 Cinema - magazyn 01:01 Jornal Das 24 Horas ARIRANG 06:00 Cine-Lab 07:00 SuperKids 08:00 Jigsaw Puzzle - serial 09:00 I Love Korea 09:30 Screen Flash 10:00 Arirang News 10:10 Documentary World 11:00 Cultural Trilogy 12:00 Showbiz Extra 13:00 Arirang Special World Cup 14:00 Arirang News 14:20 Traveler's Korean 14:30 Company Closeup 15:00 Jigsaw Puzzle - serial 16:00 Movie World 18:00 Showbiz Extra 19:00 Korean News 19:10 New Just Live 20:00 Perform Arts 21:30 Sports Express World 22:00 Jigsaw Puzzle - serial 23:00 Arirang News 23:20 Let's Speak Korean 23:30 Company Closeup 00:00 SuperKids 01:00 Korean News 01:20 Nature's Symphony 01:30 World Sports 02:00 Arirang Special World Cup Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM Movies z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Terranova z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Zdrowie i Uroda z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix Play z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH 1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Hits z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Base z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Germany z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Plus z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Neun Live z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hessen z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bayern z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sudwest z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arirang z 2006 roku